Alternatywa 4: DiamondDust Rebellion
by sissel snape
Summary: Dziesiąta dywizja została wyznaczona jako ochrona Królewskiej Pieczęci. W trakcie konwojowania artefaktu coś idzie nie tak, jak powinno. Shirou i Rei zostają na Ziemi, oboje uważani za dezerterów. A z mroków przeszłości wrócił inny właściciel Hyorinmaru.


Witam po długiej przerwie. Studia jednak są dość interesującym i czasochłonnym zajęciem. Wobec tego cieszmy się z wakacji i kolejnej części Alternatywy.

Betowała, niezastąpiona kharcia.

Po jasnym, jesiennym niebie przesuwała się chmura. Wąska, długa chmura, jakich codziennie widzi się wiele. Człowiek po prostu nie zwraca na nie większej uwagi. Jednak uważny, obdarzony dużą wrażliwością na reiatsu obserwator zauważyłby w niej dwie bardzo niecodzienne rzeczy. Pierwsza była dość oczywista: chmura wędrowała w przeciwnym kierunku niż wiał wiatr. Jednakże mieszkańcy miasta Karakura byli już przyzwyczajeni do takich dziwnych, choć mało interesujących zjawisk. Aczkolwiek obecność całego dziesiątego składu Gotei 13, włącznie z jego kapitanem, eskortujących „chmurę" implikowała pewne wnioski. Również widok z góry dawał do myślenia. Bogato zdobione wozy, obecność kapłanów i starannie wyselekcjonowanych strażników przywodziła na myśl rodzinę królewską, co w rzeczywistości było poprawnym założeniem. Dziesiąta dywizja ochraniała potężny artefakt należący do najwyższej szlachty Społeczeństwa Dusz, Królewską Pieczęć. Jej dowódca, srebrnowłosy Hitsugaya Toushirou, stał wysoko w powietrzu razem ze swoją przyjaciółką, dziewiątą oficer Eiki Rei. Druga z towarzyszek młodego Toushirou, porucznik Matsumoto Rangiku, pojawiła się znienacka po szybkim obchodzie. Wiatr szarpał luźne hakamy, gdy w trójkę patrzyli na podążający przodem pochód.

- Kapitanie – zaczęła rudowłosa. Chłopak lekko drgnął i skinął głową, nawet na nią nie patrząc. – Wszystkie jednostki meldują, że nie zauważono nic dziwnego.

- Im bliżej podejdziesz, tym bardziej imponująco to wygląda, prawda? – rzuciła bez związku z tematem brunetka, nie spodziewając się odpowiedzi. Wraz z przyjacielem od dłuższej chwili stali zapatrzeni w procesję.

- Władza nigdy nie porusza się bez odpowiedniego rozmachu – stwierdził z westchnieniem Hitsugaya, zastanawiając się, kiedy pojawią się kłopoty. Matsumoto uśmiechnęła się.

- Ty też, kapitanie? Jeśli cię usłyszą, wściekną się.

- W każdym razie, musimy…

Chłopak urwał i odwrócił się za siebie. Jego szmaragdowe oczy zwęziły się i spojrzenie pociemniało. Jednocześnie Rei jednym ruchem wyciągnęła z pochwy swoją Zanpakutou. Rangiku okręciła się wokół własnej osi w ślad za przełożonym i uważnie zaczęła wpatrywać się w dal.

- Co się dzieje?

W mgnieniu oka jeden z wozów rodziny królewskiej został trafiony piorunem. Z chmury poniosły się przerażone krzyki. Pojazd przewrócił się, raniąc wielu Shinigami służących pod rozkazami dywizji zero. Toushirou złapał nad głową rękojeść Hyorinmaru. Spojrzał na towarzyszki i rzucił się bez słowa w stronę atakowanych. Rei i Rangiku natychmiast pospieszyły za nim. Z uderzonego pojazdu buchnęły płomienie, w jednej chwili spopielając kilku strażników, którzy bez wahania ruszyli, by uratować Królewską Pieczęć. Wice-kapitan zrównała się z pozostałymi oficerami, którzy czekali na ziemi i wydała im rozkaz otoczenia konwoju. Eiki natomiast pomknęła za swoim przełożonym do płonącego wozu, gdzie szalała kula ognia, zabijając kolejnych Shinigami.

Toushirou wyciągnął miecz i uderzył nim w rozpędzony pocisk. Lód Hyorinmaru natychmiast zniwelował płomienie, ujawniając postać młodej dziewczyny ubranej w czerwony kostium. Chłopak na moment oniemiał: dziewczyna była bez wątpienia Arrancarem.

- Kim jesteś? – zapytał, marszcząc brwi. Kątem oka zauważył, że jego podwładna stara się odciągnąć służbę z niebezpiecznego obszaru. Tymczasem przeciwniczka odskoczyła od niego po tym, jak jej krótkie ostrze pokryło się lodem i w kilku skokach znalazła się na dachu płonącego pojazdu. – Zaczekaj!

Pobiegł za nią, nie zauważając, że Rei również dołączyła do pościgu. Oboje wylądowali na prawie doszczętnie zniszczonym wozie i nieoczekiwanie spadło na nich olbrzymie reiatsu. Srebrnowłosy rozszerzył oczy ze zdumienia pomieszanego z przerażeniem, zaś po chwili poczuł rozdzierający ból. Spojrzał na dół i ujrzał wąskie ostrze wysuwające się z jego ciała. W jednej chwili przypomniał mu się moment, kiedy inny Arrancar prawie go zabił, przeszywając jego tułów mieczem w opuszczonej dzielnicy Rukongai. Odwrócił się do przyjaciółki, zasłaniając dłonią ranę.

- Odejdź stąd – warknął.

- Ale… – dziewczyna starała się zaprotestować, jednak jej dowódca był nieugięty.

- Natychmiast – krótki rozkaz wstrząsnął nią bardziej niż widok krwi, która sączyła się przez jego palce. Zazwyczaj nie słuchała jego poleceń, ale zrozumiała, że tu chodzi o coś więcej, niż tylko atak na rodzinę królewską.

Zeskoczyła z dachu, starając się dostrzec coś przez kłęby dymu. Podbiegła do niej zdyszana Matsumoto, rozglądająca się za swoim przełożonym.

- Nie idź tam, Rangiku-san – poprosiła brunetka, łapiąc swoją porucznik za ramię. Widząc jej pytające spojrzenie, wyjaśniła: - Shirou rozkazał mi, żebym odeszła.

Kobieta skinęła głową, rozumiejąc to, co nie zostało powiedziane: dziewiąta oficer posłuchała rozkazu, co, bynajmniej, nie leżało w jej naturze.

Tymczasem Toushirou odskoczył na bezpieczną odległość od miejsca, gdzie został zaatakowany. Zza ściany dymu wyłonił się mężczyzna, odziany w hakamę Shinigami i postrzępiony płaszcz. Na twarzy miał maskę przypominającą twarze Arrancarów. Zaś mieczem w jego dłoni był… Hyorinmaru. Chłopak spojrzał na własny Zanpakutou, niczym nie różniący się od tego, który dzierżył przeciwnik. Wspomnienia Hitsugayi odżyły.

- Kim jesteś? – zapytał, otwierając szeroko oczy. Malowało się w nich niedowierzanie.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, nieznajomy rzucił się w jego kierunku i zaatakował. Dwa bliźniacze miecze zderzyły się ze sobą kilkakrotnie. Z dołu dobiegły przerażone krzyki dwóch kobiet. Agresor nachylił się nad skrzyżowanymi ostrzami.

- Wspomnienia wracają, prawda? – zapytał, starając się odepchnąć chłopaka.

- Pokaż swoją twarz! – wrzasnął srebrnowłosy, próbując zerwać maskę przeciwnika. Ten jednak odskoczył, tak, że w dłoniach Shinigami pozostał tylko jego postrzępiony płaszcz. – Stój!

- Kapitanie!

- Shirou!

Dwa okrzyki na moment go zatrzymały. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na dwie podwładne, które wpatrywały się w niego badawczo. Bez słowa, podążył za oddalającym się nieznajomym. Oczy Matsumoto rozszerzyły się.

- Kapitanie! – po chwili kobieta zobaczyła, że towarzyszka również szykuje się do odejścia. – Rei-san, gdzie się wybierasz?

- Mam zamiar na niego zaczekać – odpowiedziała twardo. – Nie wrócę z wami do Seireitei.

Przez moment mierzyły się spojrzeniami i wice-kapitan w końcu ustąpiła swojej sprawiającej kłopoty oficer. Wiedziała, że w przypadku niepowodzenia misji cały skład powinien natychmiast stawić się w kwaterze głównej i złożyć raport generałowi. Rangiku odwróciła się na chwilę, dając Eiki szansę na niezauważone odejście, po czym zaczęła zbierać członków dywizji i przygotowywać ich do powrotu. Wiedziała, że będzie musiała samotnie stanąć przed wszystkimi kapitanami.

- Porucznik Matsumoto, jest nam strasznie przykro – jeden z niższych oficerów przyklęknął przed rudowłosą. – Napastnicy uciekli, zostawiając nam sporo rannych.

- Zbierz oddział – odpowiedziała zamyślonym tonem, nadal wpatrując się w miejsce, gdzie zniknął kapitan Hitsugaya. – Wracamy do Seireitei.

Chmura, która wędrowała po niebie w przeciwną stronę niż wiał wiatr, nagle otrzymała kolejną cechę, która wyróżniała ją spośród innych chmur: z jej powierzchni zaczął unosić się ciemny dym, który mógł być zapowiedzią nadchodzącej katastrofy.

wWwWwWw

Eiki Rei nie po raz pierwszy przebywała w mieście Karakura, miejscu, które obecnie emanowało największą energią duchową na Ziemi. Jednak ta wizyta była nieco odmienna od pozostałych, bowiem zamiast natychmiast, aczkolwiek niechętnie, zwrócić się o pomoc do Urahary, dziewczyna pospieszyła do okazałego domu na przedmieściach, gdzie mieściła się domowa klinika, jakich wiele w mniejszych miastach. Było już późno, ale w oknie na pierwszym piętrze nadal paliła się lampka. Brunetka zadrżała, gdyż odbijające się światło przypomniało jej o łunie pożaru, którą zobaczyła w szklistych, bladych oczach Toushirou. Kręcąc głową, pewnie podskoczyła i wylądowała na parapecie. Zapukała do okna i zaczekała na jakąkolwiek reakcję.

Zasłona się odsunęła i Rei spojrzała przez lśniącą szybę prosto w zdziwione, karmelowe oczy młodego chłopca. Kurosaki Ichigo uchylił okno i wpuścił drżącą Shinigami do środka, patrząc nerwowo na drzwi. Z szuflady komody głowę wysunął Kon, ale widząc, że to nie Rukia, schował się.

- Co ty tu robisz, Rei? – wyszeptał Ichigo, rzucając badawcze spojrzenia w kierunku wejścia do pokoju. – I czemu masz taką minę?

- Muszę na jakiś czas zaszyć się na Ziemi – powiedziała krótko, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Wyglądało zdecydowanie chłopięco: biurko, łóżko, komoda, szafa. Wszystko w jasnych, ale chłodnych kolorach. Przypomniało jej to przyjaciela.

- Wyjaśnij – poprosił.

Rei usiadła, wpatrując się w drzwi rozsuwanej szafy, która stała naprzeciw posłania. Przez dłuższy moment nie odzywała się, zbierając myśli. W końcu zaczęła mówić:

- Dziesiąty skład otrzymał bardzo ważne zadanie, które Shirou osobiście nadzorował. W trakcie jego wykonywania zostaliśmy zaatakowani, prawdopodobnie przez Arrancar. Straciliśmy artefakt o kluczowym znaczeniu dla rodziny królewskiej i Społeczeństwa Dusz, a Shirou wdał się w pojedynek w kimś, kto wydawał się liderem napastników. Potem zniknął. Wiem, że nie wrócił do Seireitei, Nemu natychmiast by mnie powiadomiła – zamilkła na moment, ale szybko zebrała się w sobie i kontynuowała. – Rangiku-san zebrała całą dywizję i powróciła do miasta, gdzie skład zostanie ukarany za utratę Pieczęci. A jeżeli nie znajdę mojego kapitana i nie powrócę z nim do czasu składania raportu przed pozostałymi dowódcami, Toushirou zostanie uznany za zdrajcę. Ja też.

- I dlatego przyszłaś do mnie?

- Nie wiem, Ichigo – potarła nos grzbietem ręki. W tym geście kryło się zmęczenie i rezygnacja. – Shirou może trzyma cię na dystans, ale ci ufa. Jeżeli zwróci się do kogoś o pomoc, tą osobą będziesz ty.

- A jeśli nie chce pomocy?

- To muszę go znaleźć.

Wpatrywali się w siebie bez słowa przez następne kilkanaście minut. Potem chłopak westchnął i spojrzał w ciemność panującą za oknem. Mrok już zapadł i tylko latarnie oświetlały ulice. Ichigo wstał i przeciągnął się.

- Właśnie miałem wyjść na miasto, na patrol – stwierdził. – Ty zostań tutaj i odpocznij, a ja rozejrzę się za twoją zgubą. Jeśli będziemy mieć trochę szczęścia, przyprowadzę go tutaj.

Rei uśmiechnęła się z ulgą i osunęła na łóżko. Kątem oka obserwowała, jak śmiertelnik wyciąga z szuflady pluszaka i wyjmuje z niego małą, zieloną kuleczkę, którą wytarł i połknął. Natychmiast od ciała oddzieliła się jego forma Shinigami. Pomarańczowowłosy spojrzał najpierw na Kona, potem na młodą Eiki:

- Nie rób nic głupiego, Kon. I pilnuj jej. A ty, Rei, odpocznij.

Wtedy dziewczynie przypomniał się jeszcze jeden szczegół, o którym zapomniała wspomnieć. Uniosła się na łokciu i ze strachem spojrzała chłopcu w oczy.

- On jest ranny – wyszeptała. – Widziałam krew, którą starał się zatamować.

- Znajdę go – spokojny, pewny siebie głos chłopaka częściowo uspokoił brunetkę, która podkurczyła pod siebie nogi i usiadła w rogu łóżka.

Tymczasem Ichigo wyskoczył przez okno w mrok miasta i zniknął jej z pola widzenia. Rei zaczęła się zastanawiać nad tym, co mu powiedziała. Mówiła prawdę. Dzięki naukom Shunsui wiedziała, co może czekać ją i Toushirou, znała ustępy z Kodeksu Shinigami. Dziesiąty skład miał zostać ukarany, prawdopodobnie zwykłym zawieszeniem w obowiązkach, najwyżej aresztem domowym, do czasu zakończenia postępowania. Zaś pozostałe dywizje powinny otrzymać rozkaz przyprowadzenia ich obojga przed oblicze generała Yamamoto. Nie miała pojęcia, czy Hitsugaya miał jakieś logiczne wytłumaczenie swojej dezercji, ale ona na pewno nie miała. _Ukitake mnie zabije_, pomyślała nagle i uśmiechnęła się ponuro.

Nie mogła zasnąć. Przenosiła się z miejsca na miejsce i dopiero nad ranem, gdy Kon był już na skraju załamania nerwowego, wrócił Kurosaki, niosąc na plecach nieprzytomnego srebrnowłosego młodzieńca. Eiki zerwała się z krzesła i otworzyła mu okno, po czym pomogła ułożyć swojego przełożonego na łóżku. Ichigo spojrzał na nią poważnie.

- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć – wyszeptał, żeby nie przeszkadzać nieprzytomnemu. W oczach Rei zagościł niepokój. Okryła przyjaciela narzutą i usiadła u jego boku. – Spotkałem kapitan Soifon. Powiedziała, że oboje jesteście poszukiwani za dezercję i jeżeli was spotkam, mam natychmiast dać znać oddziałom specjalnym Seireitei.

- Cholera – zaklęła cicho, patrząc na oddychającego płytko dowódcę. – Nie sądziłam, że wszystko potoczy się tak szybko. Dziękuję, że go znalazłeś, Ichigo. To zaoszczędzi mi wielu kłopotów.

- Rei… – po chwili ciszy chłopiec odezwał się ponownie, tym razem z wahaniem. – Wiesz, kim jest Kusaka?

- Kusaka? – powtórzyła zaskoczona. – Dlaczego pytasz?

- Gdy go znalazłem, był jeszcze przytomny – wyjaśnił. – Przez cały czas powtarzał to imię. Możliwe, że to jego ścigał, prawda?

- Niemożliwe – Eiki pokiwała głową ze smutkiem. – Kusaka Soujirou nie żyje. Zginął dawno temu, w obronie Seireitei. Był najbliższym przyjacielem Shirou w czasach Akademii Shinigami. Może coś mu o nim przypomniało. Ichigo…

Teraz przyszła kolej dziewczyny, żeby z wahaniem i prośbą w głosie wymówić imię rozmówcy. Kurosaki odwrócił się do niej i spojrzał pytająco.

- Zadzwoń do Inoue, dobrze? Shirou potrzebuje pomocy.

- Rano – odpowiedział. – Na razie oboje się prześpijcie. Ja zejdę na dół, przygotuję coś do jedzenia i przekonam ojca, że jestem sam w pokoju.

Gdy wyszedł, brunetka spojrzała na swojego przyjaciela. Nawet teraz nie potrafiła opuścić jego boku. Zaśmiała się cicho. _Jak daleko sięga moja lojalność względem niego_, pomyślała zdumiona. _A może to nie tylko lojalność_? Zmieszała się, słysząc cichy głosik w głowie. Pamiętała wieczór, kiedy zwierzyła się Juushirou, że nie będzie walczyć. Wtedy mężczyzna zapytał, czy nie będzie walczyć o jego miłość. Ona odpowiedziała, że nie wie, ale czy to rzeczywiście była prawda? Czy tym, czego chciała, było uczucie tego chłodnego, opanowanego chłopaka, wyglądającego tak młodo, a będącego dużo starszym od niej? Lekko dotknęła jego czoła i przeraziła się, jakie było gorące i spocone. Rana na brzuchu spowodowała gorączkę i koszmary, które teraz dręczyły chłopaka. Rei miała tylko nadzieję, że nie są to koszmary o Kusace.

wWwWwWw

_W jakiś sposób wiedział, że to sen. Ponownie był znudzonym, samotnym chłopcem, uczniem Akademii Shinigami. I ponownie przeżywał pierwsze spotkanie z Kusaką Soujirou. Wysoki, ciemnowłosy chłopak z tego samego rocznika, podszedł do jego stolika i pochylił się nad nim. _

_ - Czy to ty jesteś tym słynnym Hitsugayą Toushirou? Geniuszem, o którym wszyscy mówią? – tak brzmiały jego pierwsze słowa. Srebrnowłosy spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, bo wcześniej nikt nie miał odwagi zwrócić się do niego w ten sposób._

_ - Kim jesteś? – zapytał, widząc wyciągniętą w geście powitania dłoń._

_ Tak zaczęła się ich przyjaźń. Od tamtego spotkania w stołówce, byli nierozłączni. Razem trenowali, razem zaliczali egzaminy. Mieli podobne marzenia, związane ze służbą Seireitei i uczynieniem miasta lepszym miejscem. W końcu stali się tak dobrzy w walce wręcz, że nikt inny z ich rocznika nie potrafił pokonać żadnego z nich, a ich sparingi kończyły się bez rezultatu po kilku godzinach, gdy nauczyciele wyganiali ich już z terenów treningowych. _

_ - Przysięgam zostać Shinigami i służyć Społeczeństwu Dusz najlepiej, jak umiem._

_ - Naprawdę? A ja chcę…_

_ - Toushirou, ty naprawdę jesteś geniuszem!_

_ - To się nie liczy._

_ Obrazy zmieniały się jak w kalejdoskopie. Wyniki egzaminów mieszały się z treningami, tworząc mozaikę walki i radości. Oni dwaj zawsze mieli najlepsze wyniki na roku, jednak jego oceny były trochę lepsze niż Kusaki. _

_ - Następnym razem mnie nie pokonasz! Toushirou, zawsze będziemy przyjaciółmi, prawda?_

_ Tych słów chłopak obawiał się najbardziej, bo zawsze po nich następowała brutalna zmiana scenerii. Sen trwał dalej, ale otoczenie było inne. Shirou widział grotę, w której Kusaka został zabity, a on nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Nie chciał z nim walczyć, chciał oddać mu wszystko, ale Biuro 46 miało swoją wizję. Oddziały specjalne zabiły Shinigami, którego marzeniem było wyłącznie służyć Seireitei. _

Hitsugaya gwałtownie otworzył oczy i podniósł się na łokciach, krzywiąc z bólu. Na początku nic nie widział, ale jego oczy szybko przywykły do ciemności i rozejrzał się. Jego spojrzenie natychmiast skrzyżowało się ze wzrokiem młodej, siedzącej na krześle brunetki. Zacisnął zęby w niemej złości, doskonale pamiętając, że kazał jej odejść.

- Co tu robisz? – zapytał ochryple. – I gdzie ja jestem?

- Czekam aż się obudzisz – odpowiedziała cicho. – Ichigo cię znalazł i przyprowadził do siebie. To jego pokój.

- Wydałem ci rozkaz.

- A ja cię posłuchałam – odcięła się, powoli zaczynając się irytować. – Nie przeszkodziłam ci w walce, ale nie mam zamiaru zostawić cię na pastwę Gotei 13. Nie wierzę, że zdradziłeś. Nie zostawię cię…

- Cześć – drzwi prowadzące na korytarz otworzyły się, co nie pozwoliło wściekłemu Shinigami odpowiedzieć swojej podwładnej. Wysoki chłopiec wszedł do pokoju. – Znalazłem cię nieprzytomnego i nie mogłem cię tak zostawić. Dlatego zabrałem cię do siebie do domu.

- Rozumiem – jego oczy nadal ciskały błyskawice, ale trochę się uspokoił. – Nie chciałem sprawiać ci kłopotów.

- Szukają cię oddziały specjalne – poinformował o tym, co wcześniej przekazał Eiki. Dziewczyna syknęła ze złością. Nie chciała jeszcze o tym mu mówić, ale nie wyglądało, żeby ta wiadomość go zdziwiła. Kurosaki pochylił się w jego stronę. – Nie masz nic do powiedzenia? Co ukrywasz?

- Ichigo! – Rei miała dość jego zachowania. Wstała i położyła dłonie na biodrach. Spojrzała na niego z wyzwaniem. – To nie jest przesłuchanie.

- To nie jest wasza sprawa – odezwał się srebrnowłosy, nie patrząc na żadne z nich. W jego oczach przez moment gościł smutek, ale po chwili to spojrzenie stwardniało. Ichigo zrobił zdegustowaną nastawieniem i zachowaniem młodego kapitana minę i wyprostował się.

- Dobra, nieważne – westchnął. – Rei, zostawiam go na twojej głowie.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się wymuszenie i spojrzała w stronę drzwi. Śmiertelnik wstał i powlókł się w ich kierunku. Delikatnie zamknął je za sobą, odcinając dostęp do całego światła. Eiki odwróciła się ponownie do siedzącego przełożonego.

Wyglądał krucho i bezbronnie, wpatrzony w dal, trzymający się kurczowo za brzuch, gdzie został ugodzony. Jego organizm nadal trawiła gorączka i nawet leżący obok Hyorinmaru nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Jedynym, czego chciała w tym momencie Rei, było podejście do niego i zaoferowanie mu kontaktu fizycznego, objęcie go, ale nie mogła tego zrobić. _Dodatkowe ciepło nie jest mu w tej chwili potrzebne_, usprawiedliwiła w myślach swoje tchórzostwo.

- Odzyskam Królewską Pieczęć – odezwał się nieoczekiwanie. Brunetka pokiwała głową. Domyślała się, że to jest cel jego pozornej dezercji. – Wiesz, że to nie jest coś, co powinno martwić zastępczego Shinigami.

- Ja to wiem – odpowiedziała cicho. – Ale on i tak się wtrąci. Znasz Kurosakiego Ichigo. Nic na to nie poradzimy.

Zwrócił uwagę na to, że użyła liczby mnogiej. Ponownie oboje wpakowali się w duże kłopoty, ale dla niej była jeszcze nadzieja. Starając się pokonać pulsujący ból, odwrócił się w jej stronę.

- Chcę, żebyś wróciła do Seireitei…

- Nie.

Ta natychmiastowa odpowiedź, podana bez żadnego wahania, pewnym tonem, wstrząsnęła nim. Postarał się spojrzeć jej w oczy, ale to było trudne wobec panującego w pokoju mroku. Zbliżał się ranek, jednak słońce nie zdążyło się wychylić znad horyzontu. Spróbował jeszcze raz:

- Rei, tak będzie dla ciebie lepiej…

- Nie wrócę bez ciebie. A ponieważ podejrzewam, że ty na razie nie masz zamiaru wracać, zostanę z tobą.

Hitsugaya złapał się za brzuch, nie mogąc wytrzymać bólu. Położył się na boku i skulił, mając nadzieję, że to w jakiś sposób zmniejszy cierpienie.

- Muszę jeszcze trochę odpocząć.

- Ichigo obiecał, że rano powiadomi Inoue – poinformowała go przyjaciółka i usiadła na łóżku obok niego. Nie poczuł się przez to dziwnie, już dawno przywykł do tego, że ona zawsze jest blisko. Ale od tego chciał ją uchronić.

Wiedział, jaka czeka go kara po powrocie do miasta. Pozostali kapitanowie dojdą do wniosku, że zdradził Seireitei i skażą go na śmierć. A ona podzieli jego karę, przede wszystkim za czynną pomoc zdrajcy. Był pewien, że Rei zna przepisy Społeczeństwa Dusz, zatem doskonale wiedziała, na co się pisze. Delikatnie zabolało go serce, gdy zrozumiał, że jest gotowa na takie poświęcenie dla niego. Z jednej strony nie chciał, by tak ryzykowała, ale z drugiej przyjemnie i bezpiecznie było mieć ją przy sobie, szczególnie, gdy był w takim stanie. Domyślał się, że będzie jej potrzebował.

Podjął decyzję.

- Rei – zawołał ją cicho. – Idziemy.

Brunetka, zaskoczona nagłą zmianą, patrzyła, jak jej przełożony zdejmuje haori i zakłada na siebie postrzępiony płaszcz, który zabrał nieznajomemu liderowi napastników. Skinął na nią głową i wyskoczył przez okno. Eiki szybko podążyła za nim. Stojąc przed domem oboje głęboko pokłonili się, dziękując za gościnę i chcieli odejść, ale wysoka postać zagrodziła im drogę.

- Nie musieliście się tak wymykać – powiedział Ichigo, krzyżując ręce. Na twarzy Toushirou nadal malował się grymas bólu, ale spojrzenie, zarówno jego, jak i Rei było zdeterminowane. – Mogliście przynajmniej dać mi znać.

- Ichigo… – Eiki wysunęła się przed swojego dowódcę. – Jeśli Shirou mówi, że to nie twoja sprawa, to w takim razie to naprawdę nie jest twoja sprawa.

- Dlaczego oboje się tak zachowujecie?

- Dziękuję za pomoc – powiedział spokojnie Hitsugaya, ignorując to, co powiedziała jego oficer. – Jestem wdzięczny.

- Dlaczego chcecie to sami załatwić?

W jego spojrzeniu ujrzeli autentyczne zdziwienie. W uliczce, w której stali, hulał wiatr i rozwiewał długie włosy brunetki.

- Co próbujesz mi powiedzieć? – zapytał srebrnowłosy.

- Kim jest ten Kusaka?

Oboje oficerowie dziesiątego składu spojrzeli na niego z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oczach. Imię ponownie przywołało falę wspomnień.

- Kto to jest? – zupełnie nie przejmując się wyjaśnieniami Eiki, chłopiec pytał dalej. – Ten, co cię zaatakował… Ten, co ukradł Królewską Pieczęć… To był Kusaka?

- Kusaka zginął wiele lat temu – wyszeptał młody Shinigami, wpatrując się w ziemię.

- Zginął? Jak? – nie dostawszy odpowiedzi na kolejne pytanie, Ichigo zawołał go po imieniu, jednak dwoje przyjaciół ruszyło bez słowa i minęło rozmówcę.

Kurosaki położył rękę na ramieniu rannego, ale ten jednym ruchem wyciągnął Hyorinmaru z pochwy i machnął nim zamaszyście. Rei na razie pozostawała bierna, tylko przypatrując się dwóm mężczyznom i starając się wczuć w aurę okolicy, gdzie jakiś element od dłuższego czasu jej przeszkadzał.

- O co ci chodzi? – wrzasnął Ichigo, odskakując na bezpieczną odległość.

- Nie wtrącaj się – warknął Toushirou, odsłaniając przypadkowo ranę, z której nadal sączyła się strużka krwi. Uniósł miecz w kierunku sojusznika.

- Zamknij się! – pomarańczowowłosy starał się przekonać upartego Shinigami, że ten potrzebuje pomocy. – Chcesz, żebym puścił cię, ledwo żywego, tylko z jedną oficer? Masz dwa wyjścia: albo zgłosisz się do oddziałów specjalnych, albo wrócisz ze mną do domu.

W międzyczasie Rei złożyła dłonie i, wymamrotawszy kilka niezrozumiałych słów, przyłożyła je do ziemi. Przywołała dużą ilość własnego reiatsu i skupiając się na treści zaklęcia, wypowiedziała ostatnie jego słowa:

- Bakudou, numer 48. Tysiąckrotna Arkada.

Przed sprzeczającymi się Ichigo i Toushirou podniosła się ogromna tarcza, a po okolicy poniósł się donośny huk, gdy coś się z nią zderzyło. Obaj spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni, ale po chwili również Kurosaki dobył Zanpakutou.

- Kto tu jest? – wrzasnął, rozglądając się dookoła, gdy osłona już zniknęła.

Rei powoli wyciągnęła z pochwy Kaze no Kitai i rozglądała się uważnie. Wsłuchała się specjalnie w odgłos uderzenia o arkadę i usłyszała tylko jeden pocisk, co znaczyło, że druga Arrancar jest w pobliżu. Wyczuwając odbiegające od normy reiatsu, spojrzała w górę, gdzie stały dwie młode dziewczyny.

- Hitsugaya Toushirou idzie z nami – powiedziała jedna z nich głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Eiki zacisnęła dłonie na rękojeści Zanpakutou, ale nie zaatakowała. Shirou tylko zmarszczył brwi i również nic nie zrobił.

- Jeśli się wtrącicie – powiedziała druga. – Zostaniecie wyeliminowani.

Srebrnowłosy spojrzał na swoją partnerkę i lekko pokiwał głową. Dziewczyna schowała miecz do pochwy, ale, niezauważona przez wszystkich z wyjątkiem swojego przełożonego, wyciągnęła z futerałów dwa sztylety i ukryła je w rękawach hakamy. On tylko opuścił gardę i wyciągnął dłoń do przyjaciółki.

- Toushirou, co ty robisz? – wrzasnął do niego Ichigo, przerzucając wzrok od uścisku dłoni dwojga oficerów dziesiątej dywizji do płonącego miecza jednej z przeciwniczek.

Przez moment wydawało się, że młody Shinigami odpuści i wróci razem z pomarańczowowłosym, ale po chwili opamiętał się i zmarszczył brwi. Wyszarpnął dłoń i pobiegł w stronę chłopca, trzymając Hyorinmaru przed sobą. Kurosaki musiał zablokować cios pełną mocą Zangetsu.

- Toushirou!

- Proszę – wyszeptał zdesperowany chłopak, na moment zmieniając wyraz twarzy. Zagościł na niej smutek, ból i wiedza o tym, co nastąpi.

Ichigo natychmiast przestał się opierać i został odepchnięty przez lodowy Zanpakutou. W jednej chwili zjawiła się nad nim napastniczka i posłała w jego stronę ognistą kulę, która eksplodowała przy zderzeniu. Rei na moment osłoniła ręką oczy, ale starała się nie spuszczać wzroku z drugiej kobiety, która nie chcąc być gorszą od swojej poprzedniczki, również zaatakowała. Dwoje Shinigami nie próbowało nawet pomóc atakowanemu z dwóch powodów: po pierwsze nie powinni byli, skoro Shirou chciał iść z napastniczkami, po drugie zaś, Kurosaki był na tyle silny, żeby nie ucierpieć z powodu obu ciosów. Gdy wyłonił się zza kłębów dymu, krwawiąc z rozciętego łuku brwiowego, dwie Arrancar spojrzały zdziwione i z wściekłością ponowiły atak. Jednak tym razem Ichigo był przygotowany,

- Getsuga Tenshou!

Dwa błękitne promienie, jeden po drugim, opuściły Zangetsu. Pierwszy zderzył się z pędzącym w niego pociskiem, tworząc zasłonę dymną, zaś drugi przedarł się przez nią, kierując się w stronę dziewczyn, które z trudem uniknęły uderzenia. Spoglądali na siebie w milczeniu. Rei natomiast podpierała ledwo przytomnego Toushirou, który ocknął się dopiero, gdy zniknęły im z pola widzenia. Wyciągnął rękę do miejsca, gdzie chwilę wcześniej stały.

- Zaczekajcie!

- Toushirou… – pomarańczowowłosy próbował zatrzymać odchodzących, ale sam nie był w stanie utrzymać się na nogach. W następnym momencie zemdlał.

- Nie powinniśmy go tu zostawiać – powiedziała Rei, patrząc w zamglone bólem oczy przyjaciela. – Ale ty musisz znaleźć się jak najdalej stąd.

- Idziemy.

wWwWwWw

_Stał w komnacie zajmowanej przez Biuro 46. Wiele lat później miał oglądać je zbroczone krwią wszystkich mędrców i sędziów należących do rady. Ubrany był w standardowy strój studenta Akademii. W takim razie ponownie śnił… _

_ - Nie potrzebujemy obojga Shinigami – rozległ się pierwszy głos._

_ - W jakiś sposób trzeba zdecydować._

_ - Trzeba wybrać jednego. _

_ - Tylko jeden._

_ - Prawowity właściciel!_

_ - Opuszczę Hyorinmaru – krzyknął, jak zawsze bez skutku. _

_ - Nie możesz się wycofać._

_ - Nie wolno ci wątpić._

_ - Decyzja Biura Centralnego 46 jest nieodwołalna._

_ Obrazy z komnaty przeplatały się z tymi, które pamiętał z groty, gdzie otrzymał swój Zanpakutou. Uśmiech trzymającego rękojeść Kusaki był groteskowym kontrastem dla poważnych min członków Biura 46._

_ - Przestańcie – prosił, patrząc na nich z błaganiem w oczach. – Kusaka to mój przyjaciel._

_ Ponownie przed jego oczami pojawił się młody, ciemnowłosy chłopiec. Tym razem rozpadał się na duchowe cząsteczki z powodu przebijających jego ciało dziesiątek mieczy członków plutonu egzekucyjnego._

Toushirou przebudził się z jękiem. Natychmiast poczuł, że jakaś drobna dłoń ściska uspokajająco jego rękę. Rozejrzał się i zauważył, że Rei przyprowadziła ich do opuszczonego magazynu nad rzeką. Ona sama siedziała obok i wpatrywała się w niego badawczo.

- Powiedz mi, co się stało z Kusaką.

- To nie twój interes – odwrócił się, zażenowany. Po chwili poczuł, że jej druga dłoń lekko dotyka jego policzka i naciska, zwracając jego twarz w swoją stronę.

- Jeżeli mam ci pomóc, muszę wiedzieć, co się dzieje – argumentowała. Źle się czuła wyciągając z niego jakiś sekret, ale z drugiej strony była ciekawa, co się stało z Kusaką Soujirou. Srebrnowłosy westchnął, poddając się. Ból nieco zelżał i najpierw spojrzał na ranę. Rei wzruszyła ramionami. – Jak uczyłam się Kidou, dowiedziałam się, że istnieje kilka zaklęć uzdrawiających. Do Inoue mi daleko, ale powinno choć trochę pomóc. Mów.

- Ja i Kusaka przez przypadek staliśmy się właścicielami jednego Zanpakutou – zaczął i już pierwszym zdaniem wywołał jej zdumienie. – Jak wiesz, dwoje Shinigami nie może władać tym samym mieczem. Chciałem się go zrzec na rzecz Kusaki, ale Biuro 46 nie pozwoliło. Zdecydowali, że powinniśmy walczyć o Hyorinmaru na śmierć i życie. Mój przyjaciel rzucił się na mnie, a ja musiałem się bronić. Zwyciężyłem tylko dlatego, że zdenerwowany Kusaka zostawił mi zbyt wiele miejsca do ataku. Chciałem odejść, nie zabijając go, ale pojawił się pluton egzekucyjny i na moich oczach wykonali rozkaz.

Teraz dziewczyna nie potrafiła oprzeć się chęci objęcia go. Przysunęła się bliżej i oplotła ramionami jego szyję, przyciskając do piersi jego głowę. On, początkowo niechętnie, podniósł swoje dłonie i położył na jej plecach. Przez dłuższy moment trwali w bezruchu.

- Sądzisz, że to Kusaka stoi za atakiem na konwój?

Gdy usłyszał ten szept, odsunął się od niej. Eiki natychmiast zabrała swoje ręce z jego barków i lekko się spłoniła.

- Zostałem dźgnięty przez Hyorinmaru – wyjaśnił. – A ponieważ swój miecz miałem w dłoni, zostawało tylko jedno, choć bardzo nieprawdopodobne, wyjście. To musiał być on.

Podniósł się na nogi. Brunetka skoczyła za nim i podparła go własnym ciałem.

- Musimy stąd jak najszybciej odejść – powiedział, wczuwając się w aurę okolicy. – Wyczuwam w pobliżu młodą Kuchiki i porucznika Abaraia.

- Są jeszcze Kira i Hisagi – dodała obojętnie Rei, kierując się z nim w stronę drzwi. – I Kiyone z Sentarou oraz kapitan Soifon z jednostką oddziałów specjalnych. Szukają nas.

- Dlatego musimy stąd odejść.

wWwWwWw

_Jasne światło stawało się coraz bardziej oślepiające. Gdy w końcu dotarł do jego źródła, zobaczył, że stoi na zamarzniętym płaskowyżu. Wszystko dokoła spowijał śnieg. Biel dominowała nad pozostałymi barwami, nawet nad błękitem nieba. Zaś z wysoka zniżył się ogromny lodowy smok, wzbijając tuman lekkiego puchu w powietrze. _

_ - Na imię mi Hyorinmaru – głęboki głos poniósł się na wietrze. – Czy to ty będziesz mnie dzierżył, chłopcze?_

_ - Tak – powiedział pewnie i wyciągnął rękę. – Bądź mi posłuszny, Hyorinmaru._

_ W wyciągniętej dłoni zmaterializował się długi, jasny miecz, później uznany za najpotężniejszy lodowy Zanpakutou w Społeczeństwie Dusz. Po chwili otoczenie się zmieniło. Zamiast stać na płaskowyżu, znajdował się w ciemnej jaskini wraz z Kusaką, który trzymał identyczną rękojeść. _

_ - Toushirou! Jak się cieszę, że nam obojgu udało się uzyskać tą samą moc – usłyszał podekscytowany głos przyjaciela. _

Obudził się sam w ciemnej, zapuszczonej chatce. Z ulgą przypomniał sobie, że sen nie skończył się sceną śmierci Kusaki. W ostatnim czasie te wspomnienia nawiedzały go coraz częściej. Powoli, z jękiem, przeczołgał się do okienka i zachłysnął własnym oddechem, widząc, jak zbiera się tam jednostka oddziałów specjalnych. Wczuł się w reiatsu i doszedł do wniosku, że prowadzą ich Kira i Hisagi. Odetchnął z ulgą i zaczął się zastanawiać, gdzie odeszła Rei. Akurat teraz była mu bardzo potrzebna. Skoncentrował się na przeciwnikach. Dotarły do niego słowa wypowiedziane przez pełniącego obowiązki kapitana dziewiątego składu Hisagiego:

- Kapitanie Hitsugaya! Wykonujemy specjalny rozkaz. Prosimy, wróć z nami do Seireitei.

_Nie mogę_, pomyślał ze smutkiem. Miał nadzieję, że jego przyjaciółka nie znajduje się zbyt daleko i wyczuje odpieczętowanie Zanpakutou. Pchnął mocno drzwi i wyszedł wolnym krokiem z chatki.

- Nie wrócę – postarał się zmrozić ich spojrzeniem, co zazwyczaj się mu udawało. Także tym razem zimny wzrok poskutkował, gdyż dłoń Hisagiego powędrowała do rękojeści miecza.

Chwycił Hyorinmaru i płynnym ruchem ręki wyciągnął go z pochwy. Zaatakował dwoje poruczników, którzy tylko dzięki połączonym siłom byli w stanie przeciwstawić swoje ostrza lodowemu Zanpakutou.

- Proszę przestać – odezwał się Kira, spoglądając badawczo na dyszącego ze zmęczenia i bólu chłopaka. – Uznają to za bunt.

- Odejdźcie stąd. Kira, Hisagi.

Ciemnowłosy zachował więcej zimnej krwi. Bez strachu spojrzał w oczy rozwścieczonego Toushirou.

- Kapitanie Hitsugaya, jesteś aresztowany.

- Już nie żyjesz – zagroził ponurym tonem, co w końcu spowodowało reakcję mężczyzny, który spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

Toushirou odepchnął od siebie Zanpakutou Kiry i mocnym kopniakiem odrzucił drugiego oprawcę. Hisagi potoczył się kawałek, po czym szybko wskoczył na szczyt bramy wiodącej do opuszczonego gospodarstwa.

- Bakudou, numer 62 – rozpoczął zaklęcie. – Stumilowe pręty.

Hitsugaya, próbując nie zostać pociętym przez Wabisuke, zauważył niebezpieczeństwo w ostatniej chwili i rzucił się z powrotem w kierunku domku. Tuż przed drzwiami jeden z jarzących się prętów reiatsu przybił go do ziemi. Chłopak odwrócił się i dysząc z wysiłku wyciągnął go ze swojego ciała. Podziękował wyższym mocom za fakt, że niecierpliwy Hisagi nie wypowiedział pełnego zaklęcia, co poważnie osłabiło jego moc. Spojrzał w przygnębioną twarz Kiry. _Rei, lepiej, żebyś to poczuła_, pomyślał.

- Proszę się nie ruszać – blondyn, jak zwykle, starał się być uprzejmy.

- Króluj na zmarzniętych niebiosach, Hyorinmaru – wyszeptał i lodowy smok opuścił wyciągnięty miecz.

Rei natychmiast wyczuła charakterystyczny wzrost reiatsu. Dziewczyna, zbierająca zioła niezbędne do uleczenie rany przyjaciela, bez chwili namysłu rzuciła wszystkie zebrane listki i gałązki, i pomknęła w najszybszym shuunpo, na jakie ją było stać w stronę chaty. Po drodze odpieczętowała Shikai, nie wiedząc, z czym przyjdzie się jej zmierzyć. Dotarłszy do domku, ujrzała zadziwiający widok: Shirou stał z uwolnionym Bankai przed Kirą, Hisagim i oddziałem specjalnym, i patrzył dokładnie na nią. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, czego oczekuje. Podniosła rękę do góry i pozwoliła, żeby kryształowe igły stopiły się z jej energią.

- Bankai. Sora no Kitai – powiedziała po zakończonej transformacji. Uniosła energetyczne ostrze i osłoniła twarz ramieniem. Kątem oka dostrzegła, że jej przełożony otacza się szczelnym kokonem skrzydeł Daiguren Hyorinmaru. – Akarui Raito!

Jaskrawe światło poniosło się po lesie, oślepiając wszystkich, którzy przyszli po nich. Chwilę później poczuła chwytające ją w pasie dłonie i została uniesiona w powietrze. Natychmiast zapieczętowała miecz i schowała go do pochwy. Potem tylko przylgnęła do ciała Shirou i pozwoliła ponieść w kapitańskim shuunpo.

Żadne z nich nie chciało przyznać tego, co oznaczała ich walka. Wyrok śmierci dla obojga. Wcześniej była to najbardziej prawdopodobna możliwość. Teraz – niepodważalny fakt.

wWwWwWw

_W grocie panował chłód i mrok. Kłęby mgły wolno przesuwały się, odsłaniając kamieniste podłoże. Dwoje młodych Shinigami, jeszcze uczących się w Akademii, stało naprzeciw siebie. Ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się. We wzroku srebrnowłosego można było wychwycić smutek pomieszany z przerażeniem. _

_ - Toushirou… – usłyszał swoje imię z ust drugiego chłopca. _

_ - Kusaka… – odpowiedział. Rozszerzone oczy i opuszczone z rezygnacją ramiona nie przypominały obecnego Hitsugayi, silnego i pewnego siebie dowódcy. – Dlaczego…?_

_ Ledwo wymówił te słowa, sceneria zmieniła się. Ponownie znajdował się w komnacie Biura Centralnego 46, rozglądając się niespokojnie na wszystkie strony, niczym osaczone zwierzę. _

_ - Decyzja zapadła – głos, jak zwykle, był obojętny i bezosobowy. – Zabronione jest, by jeden Zanpakutou należał do dwojga Shinigami. Z tego powodu staniecie do walki, a ten z was, który wygra, stanie się jego właścicielem._

_ - Mamy walczyć na śmierć i życie? – zapytał, nie licząc się z konsekwencjami okazania braku szacunku._

_ - Odpowiednia osobowość._

_ - Duże umiejętności. _

_ - Hyorinmaru to potęga. Powinieneś być zaszczycony. _

_ - Zapomnij – wrzasnął. – Wolę zrzec się Hyorinmaru, jeśli mam walczyć z Kusaką!_

_ - Odmawiam – te słowa nim wstrząsnęły, jak za każdym razem. _

_ - To niemożliwe._

_ - Czemu nie możemy nosić tego samego Zanpakutou? – zapytał zrozpaczony._

_ - Bo takie jest prawo – usłyszał odpowiedź. W pamięć zapadło mu to, że Kusaka nic nie robił, biernie stał w komnacie rady. _

_ - Prawo, któremu jesteśmy posłuszni od wieków._

_ - Nie wolno wam sprzeciwić się zasadom._

_ Obraz groty nakładał się na salę obrad. Oglądał się na boki, nadal słysząc głosy zachęcające do walki. Mieszały się z sobą, kobiece i męskie, tworząc chóralny okrzyk. Zobaczył uwięzionego w lodzie Kusakę, który właśnie przegrał walkę i z grymasem wściekłości wyjąkał jedno słowo:_

_ - Hitsugaya…_

_ - Kusaka…_

_ Ujrzał pluton egzekucyjny. Kusaka próbował jeszcze protestować, ale ubrani na czarno mężczyźni byli nieugięci. _

_ - Zadecydowano, że właścicielem Hyorinmaru będzie Hitsugaya Toushirou._

_ Te słowa prześladowały go przez całe życie i powracały w snach. Chciał się wyrwać trzymającym go Shinigami i pomóc przyjacielowi, na którego uniformie pojawiły się krwistoczerwone plamy, ale nie miał takiej siły. Patrzył bezsilnie, jak miecz przyjaciela rozpadał się, a on sam podążał w jego ślady. Wtedy mężczyźni go puścili. _

To nie był sen, ale wspomnienie. Toushirou i Rei stali w starej fabryce, oparci o ścianę, zbierający siły na ostateczną konfrontację. Chłopak owinął sobie bandażem dłoń, w której trzymał Zanpakutou i spojrzał z zamyśleniem w dal.

- To już prawie koniec, prawda? – zapytała brunetka, patrząc w ziemię. Jej pytanie nie dotyczyło tylko tej jednej sprawy, ale wszystkiego, całego ich życia.

- Tak – odpowiedział nieobecnym głosem. – Oni nas nie zrozumieją. Ani moich, ani twoich motywów.

Dziewczyna poderwała głowę i spojrzała w poważne, zaniepokojone oczy przyjaciela. Dostrzegła w nich zrozumienie, ale musiała zapytać.

- Znasz moje motywy?

- Tak, Rei – szybko potwierdził jej domysły. – Znam i… Dziękuję.

Jej oczy zaszkliły się. Ona sama nigdy nie sprecyzowała swoich uczuć do niego, ale on i tak wiedział. I, mimo że ich najprawdopodobniej nie odwzajemniał, doceniał je. Złapał jej chłodną, drobną dłoń i uścisnął mocno.

- Jeśli z tego wyjdziemy, wtedy o tym porozmawiamy – zadecydował, patrząc na nią ciepło. Eiki nigdy nie widziała takiego wyrazu w jego oczach, ale ten szybko zniknął. Teraz oboje musieli się skoncentrować na walce i nie dopuścić do zniszczenia Społeczeństwa Dusz. Skinęli równocześnie głowami i zaczęli posuwać się w kierunku głównej hali.

Zeszli na dół długimi, kręconymi schodami. Rei starała się pomagać przyjacielowi, jak mogła, ale na niewiele się to zdało. Przed osiągnięciem celu Toushirou był wyczerpany. Tylko adrenalina i silna wola walki trzymały go na nogach. Zatrzymali się na środku wysokiej, podtrzymywanej filarami sali. Odwrócili się gwałtownie na dźwięk spokojnych, powolnych kroków. Zza jednego ze słupów wyłonił się wysoki, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna z twarzą schowaną za maską.

- W końcu mnie znaleźliście – powiedział kpiąco. Brunetka zacisnęła dłoń na rękojeści Kaze no Kitai oraz lekko poruszyła stopami, starając się wyczuć położenie sztyletów. – Czekałem na was.

Podniósł rękę do twarzy i odsłonił ją. Zobaczyli twarz człowieka, który teoretycznie nie powinien był żyć od kilkudziesięciu lat. Hitsugaya, mimo że wiedział, kogo spotka, cofnął się w niemym zdumieniu.

- Kusaka…

- Specjalnie użyłem Hyorinmaru, żeby cię zranić – mówił dalej, nie zwracając uwagi na odsłonięte ostrza srebrnowłosego i jego partnerki. – Wciąż nie rozumiesz, dlaczego nadal żyję? To się nie liczy, prawda, Hitsugaya?

Chłopak zacisnął zęby ze złości, ale nadal nic nie mówił. Mocno ściskał dłoń przyjaciółki, ale ona również się nie odzywała. Kusaka przymknął oczy.

- Nie sądzisz, że ta zamiana ról trwa już zbyt długo?

- Zamiana ról? – zapytała Eiki, nie rozumiejąc użytego przez mężczyznę sformułowania. – O co chodzi?

- Kim ona jest? – zainteresował się ciemnowłosy, patrząc z ciekawością na młodą Shinigami. – Przyszła za tobą aż tutaj, to się jej chwali. Kusaka Soujirou, do usług.

- Eiki Rei – odpowiedziała spokojnie, starając się powstrzymywać złość.

- Podejrzewam, że oboje doskonale wiecie, jaką organizacją jest w rzeczywistości Gotei 13 – zaczął, odwracając się. Podszedł do kamiennego murku. Widać było, że w jakiś sposób zaakceptował obecność dziewczyny. – Więc dlaczego walczysz w jej szeregach? Z powodu tej niewinnej ślicznotki? Czy może lojalnej podwładnej?

- Nie mieszaj do tego Hinamori – syknął srebrnowłosy, pamiętając, jak w dawnych czasach przyjaciel nazywał obecną porucznik piątego składu. – Gdzie jest Królewska Pieczęć?

- Tutaj, oczywiście – otworzył dłoń, na której wewnętrznym światłem jaśniała mała, prostokątna skrzyneczka. Dwoje Shinigami rozszerzyli nieznacznie oczy. _To jest Królewska Pieczęć?_, zdziwiła się Rei, delikatnie wyswobadzając dłoń z uścisku. Kusaka kontynuował: - Dzięki niej spełnię swoje marzenia.

- Marzenia? – cicho powtórzył Hitsugaya, patrząc jak na niemy rozkaz mężczyzny, Pieczęć wyzwala swoją moc. Wokół trojga zebranych blask przybrał na sile. – Na czym polega potęga Pieczęci? Skąd ty o niej wiesz?

Pytania pozostały bez odpowiedzi. Kusaka spojrzał na stojącą naprzeciw dwójkę z lekkim uśmiechem, po czym zniknął w oślepiającym świetle. Zdążyli jeszcze usłyszeć ciche słowa:

- Nie spieszcie się tak. Wszystko w swoim czasie. Teraz musimy ruszać.

Świat zawirował, gdy Pieczęć zaczęła przyciągać do siebie dwoje opierających się przyjaciół. Wszystko zniknęło i zostało zastąpione przez mozaikę kolorów. Rei miała wrażenie, że wciąga ich ogromny wir. W ostatnim momencie złapała rękę Toushirou i zamknęła oczy, żeby nic nie widzieć. Odważyła się rozchylić powieki dopiero, gdy poczuła, że się zatrzymali. W tym samym momencie Shirou mocniej ścisnął jej dłoń. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się i zrozumiała, dlaczego to zrobił: stali w bardzo pamiętnym miejscu w Społeczeństwie Dusz.

- Macie rację – Kusaka dobrze zinterpretował ich spojrzenia. – Jesteśmy na wzgórzu Soukyoku. Oto moc Królewskiej Pieczęci: na rozkaz właściciela może manipulować czasem, przestrzenią i materią. Przy niej moc teleportacji jest niczym. Mogę przenieść każdy atak do innego wymiaru zanim we mnie uderzy, mogę się uleczyć w momencie, gdy zostanę zraniony.

- Kusaka, to znaczy, że… – Toushirou nie był w stanie dokończyć zdania. W międzyczasie Rei, pilnująca tyłów, drgnęła i nachyliła się do swojego przełożonego:

- Zbliżają się – wyszeptała nagląco. – Ikkaku, Yumichika i Renji.

- Dokładnie – Soujirou dokończył przerwaną wypowiedź byłego przyjaciela. – Dotarłem do Hueco Mundo i się w nim odrodziłem. Od tamtego czasu szukałem sposobu, by dostać Królewską Pieczęć, aby w końcu móc zemścić się na Seireitei! Toushirou! Twój Bankai powinien być w stanie ją przeciąć i uwolnić pełną moc.

- Przeciąć… Królewską Pieczęć? – chłopak nie przejął się ostrzeżeniem Eiki. W końcu zrozumiał, do czego był potrzebny Kusace. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się.

- Kiedy to zrobisz, wszystko wyparuje – dokończył ciemnowłosy z satysfakcją i roześmiał się złowieszczo, co spowodowało, że po plecach dwojga zdyskredytowanych oficerów dziesiątego składu przeszły zimne dreszcze.

Hitsugaya zmarszczył brwi, a drobne naczynie krwionośne, które uwidoczniło się na jego czole zaczęło niebezpiecznie pulsować. Rei zacisnęła dłoń na rękojeści Kaze no Kitai tak mocno, że jej kostki zbielały. W tym momencie kilka metrów nad ziemią przemknęły trzy cienie, które zmaterializowały się za ich plecami. Przewidywania brunetki sprawdziły się: przybyli Abarai, Madarame i Ayasegawa. Trzeci oficer dywizji Zarakiego przełożył swój Zanpakutou nad głową.

- Wygląda na to, że dotarliśmy tu jako pierwsi – powiedział zadowolonym tonem, ale jego uśmiechnięta mina lekko zbladła, gdy skrzyżował wzrok ze spojrzeniem przyjaciółki.

- Masz rację, Ikkaku – zgodził się ponury Yumichika, również patrząc na drobną postać. Renji nie miał takich obiekcji.

- Kapitanie Hitsugaya, dlaczego? – zawołał, nie przejmując się dziewczyną.

- Daj sobie spokój – ofuknął go pozbawiony włosów mężczyzna. – Jaki widzisz cel w pytaniu go teraz?

Rei wstrząsnęło to, że Madarame położył znaczący akcent na słowie „teraz". Oznaczało to, że przez dłuższy czas była dla nich nadzieja, obecnie jednak już nie istniała. Wietrząc niebezpieczeństwo, ustawiła Zanpakutou w pozycji ataku. Nie zniechęciło to mężczyzn do kontynuowania.

- Zgodnie z rozkazem generała Yamamoto, musimy aresztować kapitana Hitsugayę, oficer Eiki i złodzieja Królewskiej Pieczęci – zakomunikował Ikkaku, nie patrząc na długowłosą brunetkę. Z kolei jej zmysły w końcu zarejestrowały, że byli otoczeni: z jednej strony wróg, z drugiej Gotei 13. W międzyczasie Kusaka podniósł Pieczęć w górę i spojrzał na nowoprzybyłych.

- Madarame Ikkaku – stwierdził. – Jeden z najlepszych szermierzy Gotei 13, korzystający w dużej mierze z siły, stosunkowo brutalny styl walki.

- Pochlebstwa nic ci nie pomogą, bracie – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, wskazując ostrzem mówiącego.

- Nie jesteś dla mnie zagrożeniem – dokończył Soujirou, ignorując słowa opisywanego. Eiki jęknęła w duchu, spodziewała się takich słów.

Ikkaku rzucił się do przodu z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku. Jednocześnie Toushirou poderwał Hyorinmaru i zablokował uderzenie. Wytężył wszystkie siły i odepchnął nacierającego oficera. Po manewrze poczuł takie zawroty głowy, że tylko pomoc wściekłej partnerki, podpierającej go całym ciałem pozwoliła mu utrzymać się na nogach. Madarame nieco przystopował.

- Walczyć z taką raną – zerknął na zakrwawione miejsce. – Naprawdę jesteś poważny, kapitanie Hitsugaya.

- Dlaczego posuwacie się tak daleko? – krzyknął wice-kapitan szóstego składu, przerzucając wzrok od srebrnowłosego dowódcy do jego podwładnej.

- Nie wtrącajcie się – krzyknęła Eiki, zdenerwowana zarówno nieciekawą sytuacją, w jakiej się znaleźli, jak i stanem przełożonego. _Między młotem i kowadłem_, pomyślała z rezygnacją.

Drgnęła, gdy jej wytężone zmysły wychwyciły zbliżające się energie duchowe. Było ich bardzo dużo i zbliżały się w zastraszającym tempie, co wskazywało na kilku kapitanów. W myślach posłała wiązankę przekleństw pod ich adresem. W tym samym czasie kolejni Shinigami pojawili się na Soukyoku.

- Wystarczy! – zabrzmiał stanowczy głos zwierzchniczki oddziałów specjalnych.

Soifon, Byakuya, Juushirou, Unohana, Kurotsuchi i Komamura pojawili się za plecami gotowego do walki Renjiego, który wyglądał na zdziwionego widokiem swojego dowódcy. Rei również zamrugała kilka razy powiekami, żeby się upewnić, czy nie ma omamów ze zmęczenia i stresu.

- Poddaj się, Hitsugaya – rozkazała Soifon.

- Podobnie jak mężczyzna za tobą – dodał Sajin.

Brunetka zwróciła uwagę na rozstawienie sił. Za nimi stał Kusaka Soujirou rozporządzający potęgą Królewskiej Pieczęci, zaś przed nimi kilka dywizji Gotei 13. _Nie ma się z czego cieszyć_, wywnioskowała ponuro. Ze smutkiem patrzyła w oczy swojego mentora.

- Żałosne – oficerów dobiegły słowa napastnika. Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna roześmiał się i odwrócił lekko głowę, kończąc podziwiać Seireitei.

- Kim jesteś? – zagrzmiał dowódca siódmego składu.

- Toushirou, na co czekasz? – Kusaka ponownie zignorował skierowane do niego słowa. – Pozwólmy tym głupcom doświadczyć naszej nienawiści, naszego cierpienia.

Miecze wyższych rangą oficerów uniosły się. W oczach pozostałych Shinigami zabłysły wrogie iskry. Kusaka ponownie uniósł błyszczącą Królewską Pieczęć nad głowę.

- Oto nasza zemsta! Przetnij ją, Toushirou.

Shirou i Rei obrócili się gwałtownie do napastnika. Wznieśli ostrza i dłońmi starali się osłonić przed bijącą od niego energią duchową.

- Złapać ich! – krzyknęła Soifon, wskazując dłonią w kierunku trzech postaci. Liczna gromada Shinigami ruszyła w ich stronę, wyjmując swoje Zanpakutou. Identyczne ogniki wściekłości zabłysły w szmaragdowych oczach chłopaka i szafirowych jego partnerki.

- Getsuga Tenshou!

Krzyk rozdarł powietrze i czarna smuga uderzyła w powierzchnię wzgórza. Wściekłość została zastąpiona zdziwieniem. Wszyscy Shinigami zatrzymali się.

- Przestańcie! – Kurosaki Ichigo i Kuchiki Rukia opadli delikatnie na ziemię. Wysoko w górze lśniła nieoficjalna brama Senkai. Pomarańczowowłosy kontynuował z determinacją. – Czy wy potraficie tylko walczyć? Chyba nie chcecie skrzywdzić Toushirou? Nie pędźcie tak, żeby go zabić, bo ktoś tak rozkazał!

- Bądź łaskaw się zamknąć, zastępczy Shinigami – warknęła Soifon, widząc, że pod wpływem jego słów członkowie poszczególnych składów opuszczają gardy. – Mamy swoje obowiązki. Wypełnianie rozkazów przełożonych to model, który akceptujemy i musimy za nim podążać, bez względu na cenę.

- A ja wam mówię, że nic nie rozumiecie – chłopiec nie chciał odpuścić.

Rei nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co słyszała. Kurosaki okazał się na tyle bystry, że domyślił się, co się działo w Społeczeństwie Dusz i pospieszył im z pomocą. Odetchnęła z ulgą, łapiąc dłoń przyjaciela. Nagle walka stała się trochę łatwiejsza.

- Przestań gadać – odpowiedziała zwierzchniczka drugiego składu. – Jeśli okażesz agresję, ciebie również zabijemy.

- Stać!

Na dźwięk starczego głosu dochodzącego zza wszystkich obecnych na wzgórzu Shinigami, Rei i Toushirou odwrócili się od zagrożenia. Dziewczyna przyklękła, jak wszyscy niżsi rangą od kapitana. Drogą utworzoną przez szeregi uniżonych postaci szedł generał Yamamoto Genryuusai z Matsumoto i podpieranym przez swoją porucznik Kyouraku. Eiki wpatrywała się w niego z rosnącym przerażeniem. _Co się tutaj działo, gdy nas nie było?_

Kusaka uśmiechnął się drwiąco, nie spuszczając wzroku z pleców byłego przyjaciela.

- Kyouraku – w uśmiechu Ukitake pojawiła się ulga. – Znowu jesteś z nami.

- Nie do końca – ranny mężczyzna podniósł rękę w geście rezygnacji. – Ale nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdyby niewinny Shinigami został ukarany.

Najwyżsi rangą stanęli w zwartej grupie za głównodowodzącym, który ognistym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w trójkę ludzi. Lekko zacisnął zęby, widząc, że w kłopoty wpakowała się ta sama para, która ostatnimi czasy najintensywniej zapełniała kartoteki szpitala czwartej dywizji.

- A zatem to prawda, że nadal żyjesz, Kusaka Soujirou – stwierdził spokojnie.

- Myślałeś, że zginąłem, tak?

- Królewska Pieczęć dała ci nowe życie – kontynuował starzec, patrząc mężczyźnie prosto w oczy. – Hueco Mundo cię wychowało.

- Tak – zgodził się. – Wróciłem. Dzięki Królewskiej Pieczęci odzyskałem swoje życie. I również dzięki niej zostanę królem Społeczeństwa Dusz.

- Królem Społeczeństwa Dusz, powiadasz? Arogancki bełkot.

- To wy jesteście aroganccy. Nauczę was, gdzie jest wasze miejsce – krzyknął i wezwał moc trzymanej w dłoni Pieczęci.

- Teraz, Rei – szepnął nagle Hitsugaya i rzucił się na mężczyznę. Eiki była sekundę wolniejsza. Hyorinmaru i Kaze no Kitai opadły chwilę po sobie, zderzając się ze szczękiem z ostrzem Kusaki. Zaskoczony ciemnowłosy odepchnął od siebie oboje. Wśród obserwatorów poniósł się jęk. Matsumoto krzyknęła.

- Nie mieszaj się, Rangiku-san – krzyknęła przez ramię brunetka, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na przeciwniku. Rudowłosa zatrzymała się. – To nasza walka.

- Co to ma znaczyć, Toushirou? – zapytał Kusaka, odzyskując spokojną postawę.

- Nigdy nie zamierzałem do ciebie dołączyć – odpowiedział cicho, jednym uchem słuchając słów partnerki.

- To dlaczego nas zaatakowałeś? – zapytała Soifon.

- Chcesz znowu to zrobić? – głos kobiety przeplótł się ze słowami Kusaki. – Chcesz mnie ponownie zabić?

- Chcę tylko odpokutować za swoje grzechy – głos Shirou nadal był cichy, ale bardzo stanowczy. Zapomniał o swojej ranie i bólu, skoncentrował się całkowicie na walce.

- Jakie grzechy? Myślisz, że zabicie mnie może być pokutą?

- Teraz zaczekaj – ponownie wyszeptał do Eiki i sam rzucił się na byłego przyjaciela.

Dwa Hyorinmaru, dzierżone przez mężczyzn będących swoimi przeciwieństwami, uderzyły o siebie. Rozpoczęła się walka na śmierć i życie. Po raz drugi. Brunetka odwróciła się do oficerów Gotei 13, patrzących z niedowierzaniem.

- Widzicie, Kusaka kiedyś przysiągł wierność Społeczeństwu Dusz – zaczęła, starając się spojrzeć w oczy każdemu kapitanowi. – Został zamordowany tylko dlatego, że istniał jeszcze jeden miecz, taki jak jego.

- Masz rację – zgodził się Ichigo. – Toushirou myśli, że to jego wina.

- Shirou nie zniósłby myśli, że zabił Kusakę ponownie, będąc w randze dowódcy oddziału – kontynuowała, swoją uwagę kierując ku walczącym. – Poprzez dezercję chciał zdyskredytować się w oczach pozostałych przełożonych i załatwić sprawę na swój sposób. Nawet, jeśli oznaczało to wyrok śmierci…

- A zatem od samego początku… – bliźniacze Zanpakutou skrzyżowały się przy twarzach walczących, pozwalając szeptowi Soujirou dotrzeć do uszu młodego kapitana. Toushirou mógł zauważyć szaleństwo Kusaki, kryjące się głęboko w jego oczach.

- Masz rację – odwarknął.

- Nie zrozumiałem cię – mężczyzna nagle się uspokoił. Pieczęć zaczęła jaśnieć wewnętrznym światłem i jej siła odrzuciła Shinigami. – Sam się wszystkim zajmę.

Kusaka bez żadnego ostrzeżenia znalazł się w oku cyklonu. Wokół niego szalał wir wytworzony przez energię Pieczęci. Rei położyła dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela i bez słowa wpatrywała się w przeciwnika. Nagłe poruszenie pozostałych zebranych na Soukyoku dało im znać, że wszyscy byli gotowi do ataku.

- Odpowiedz na moje wezwanie – zawołał Kusaka i podrzucił Pieczęć. – Mój plan zakładał wykorzystanie twojego Bankai do uwolnienia jej mocy. Skoro zawiódł, pozostało mi tylko jedno wyjście.

Machnął Hyorinmaru i przepołowił świecącą skrzyneczkę. W górę strzeliło jasne, oślepiające światło, które spowiło mężczyznę. Mniej odporni musieli klęknąć pod naporem reiatsu wydobywającego się z świetlistej kolumny. Dwoje stojących najbliżej również klęczało, pomagając sobie nawzajem, aby kompletnie nie upaść.

- Kusaka!

Wrzask Hitsugayi poniósł się po wzgórzu, ale nie dotarł do skąpanego w energii napastnika. Wtedy pojawił się przed nimi czarny kształt.

- Nie musisz cierpieć sam – odezwał się Ichigo.

- Odejdź stąd, Kurosaki – srebrnowłosy ostatkiem sił podniósł się i starał odsunąć śmiertelnika z linii ognia, ten jednak wyrwał swój łokieć i odwrócił się, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z dwojgiem zirytowanych oficerów.

- Nie musisz sam nieść tego ciężaru! Pozwól swoim przyjaciołom sobie pomóc!

- Nie widzisz, że pozwalam? – wskazał stojącą po jego lewej stronie Eiki.

- Jej byś dzikimi końmi nie zaciągnął do kwatery głównej – Ichigo zignorował ten argument. – Rei świata poza tobą nie widzi.

- Ichigo! – syknęła brunetka, lekko czerwieniejąc na twarzy. Przez jej usta przemknął grymas wściekłości, ale powstrzymała się przez powiedzeniem mu, co w tej chwili o nim sądzi. – Nie pogarszaj sprawy!

- Nie jestem już kapitanem – Shirou machnął dłonią przed oczami podwładnej, prosząc, by była cicho. Słysząc te słowa, Kurosaki zamachnął się i mocno uderzył w twarz chłopaka.

W dłoni Rei natychmiast znalazł się sztylet, który przystawiła do gardła zastępczego Shinigami. Jej ciemne oczy pałały zimną furią, zaś głos był chłodniejszy od Hyorinmaru.

- Jeśli jeszcze raz go dotkniesz, pożałujesz – ostrzegła i zabrała broń.

- Właśnie o tym mówiłem – wymamrotał, lekko się cofając. – Świata poza tobą nie widzi.

W międzyczasie Hitsugaya wstał, ocierając grzbietem dłoni krew, która pojawiła się w kąciku ust. Spojrzał poważnie w oczy pomarańczowowłosego.

- Wiem – odpowiedział spokojnie, czym spowodował, że serce Ukitake zatrzymało się na moment. – Wolałbym jednak, żebyś wrócił do obrażania mnie, zamiast wywlekać przed całym Seireitei moje życie prywatne.

Ichigo spojrzał na niego krzywo, ale to mu przypomniało, gdzie stracił wątek. Kontynuował swoją pierwszą myśl:

- Wiesz, jak musieli czuć się twoi przyjaciele, gdy postanowiłeś wszystko zrobić sam? Znałem kiedyś kogoś, kto nie lubił dzielić się swoimi uczuciami, jak ty, ukrywał je. W końcu okazało się, że był słabszy od innych.

Na Soukyoku zapadła cisza. Nagle wokół trojga rozmawiających pojawili się członkowie dziesiątej dywizji.

- Kapitanie!

- Kapitanie Hitsugaya!

- Toushirou – krzyknął chłopiec.

- Shirou… – poprosiła Rei, ujęta przemową.

Srebrnowłosy wyciągnął miecz przed siebie.

- Przygotujcie się, oboje – powiedział, zrezygnowany. – On nadchodzi.

Wichura szalejąca wokół nieruchomej postaci zaczęła powoli ustępować. Dwójka stojąca u boku chłopaka podniosła swoje Zanpakutou. Zza tumanów pyłu wyłoniła się zdeformowana sylwetka Kusaki, wyglądająca jak połączenie człowieka z Hyorinmaru. Hybryda rozprostowała ogromne, lodowe skrzydła i wydała z siebie głęboki ryk. Czerwone oczy patrzyły z pogardą na zebranych.

- W końcu jest moja! – zabrzmiał chrapliwy głos, zupełnie niepodobny do Soujirou. – Oto moc Królewskiej Pieczęci!

Wściekły Toushirou chciał się rzucić na byłego przyjaciela, ale obok niego przemknął promieniujący reiatsu, wysoki mężczyzna, wydający z siebie triumfalny chichot. Oczy Eiki rozszerzyły się.

- Zaraki Kenpachi? – zapytała, rzucając krótkie spojrzenie zadowolonym Yumichice i Ikkaku. Również Ichigo szybko się zorientował, kto udzielił im niespodziewanej pomocy.

Dowódca jedenastego składu mknął z odsłoniętym ostrzem w stronę przeciwnika, którego ugodził na wysokości żołądka. Na wzgórzu rozległ się huk i spadła nań ogromna energia duchowa. Gdy dym powstały przy uderzeniu rozwiał się, Shinigami dostrzegli, że Kenpachi przebił przeciwnika na wylot i trzymał miecz w ogromnej dziurze. Po zgromadzonych poniosło się zdumione westchnienie, zaś Zarakiemu mina zrzedła.

- To już koniec? Widzę, że nie było się czym przejmować…

Wtedy, ku zdumieniu i przerażeniu części zebranych, Kusaka chwycił Zanpakutou Kenpachiego i zamroził go, po czym skoczył w dół ze wzgórza. Hitsugaya spojrzał na zdrętwiałą partnerkę, która krzywiła się za każdym razem, gdy słyszała huk. Po chwili ich oczom ukazała się lecącą postać, która stanęła na wysokiej iglicy jednego z budynków. Dowódcy jedenastej dywizji nigdzie nie było. Rei zacisnęła zęby ze złości.

W momencie, gdy stopy hybrydy dotknęły iglicy, budynek zaczął pokrywać się lodem i rosnąć. Również skrzydła Kusaki przyjęły ogromne rozmiary. Mimo że stał dobrych kilkaset metrów od wzgórza Soukyoku, wszyscy doskonale go widzieli i słyszeli drwiący śmiech.

- Cudowna! Ta moc jest wspaniała!

Niebo odpowiedziało grzmotem na jego słowa i z góry nadleciały dwa okrągłe pociski. Oba szybko zmieniły się w młode kobiety należące do rasy Arrancar. Ich pojawienie się spowodowało zamieszanie w szeregach Shinigami, szczególnie wśród tych, którzy już je spotkali. Rukia i Renji lekko się cofnęli. Podwładne Kusaki przyklękły przed nim, ale mężczyzna, niezadowolony z ich osiągnięć, natychmiast je zamroził. Wydał z siebie kolejny ryk i zaczął świecić.

- Znowu ma zamiar transformować? – zapytał Ukitake, a jego słowa jakimś cudem dotarły do stojącej daleko z przodu Rei. Dziewczyna poczuła ulgę, słysząc spokojny, łagodny głos opiekuna.

Światło przygasło, ale z budynku wyrosły lodowe odgałęzienia, co po chwili zaczęło przypominać ogromne drzewo. Brunetka zadrżała, gdy widok obudził wspomnienie innego drzewa, które widziała w Dolinie Krzyków. Sople wbijały się głęboko w ziemię, zmuszając wielu żołnierzy do odwrotu i ratowania własnego życia. Niektóre dotarły nawet do zamieszkałych okolic Rukongai, gdzie nikt nie był w stanie się bronić.

- Nie pozwólcie strachowi przyćmić zdrowego rozsądku – rozległ się donośny głos generała. – Nie wolno nam się wycofać. Od tego momentu obowiązuje nowy rozkaz: zabić przestępcę, Kusakę Soujirou!

- Tak jest – Toushirou i Rei, nie patrząc za siebie, dołączyli do chóralnego okrzyku.

Ruszyli dwójkami: Byakuya z Renjim, Kiyone z Sentarou, Komamura z Ibą, Kurosaki z Rukią. Matsumoto podeszła do dwojga oficerów, wokół których od jakiegoś czasu koncentrowały się wszystkie kłopoty, ale żadne z nich nic nie powiedziało przed rozpoczęciem biegu w stronę lodowych pomostów.

- Kapitanie! – Rangiku rzuciła się za nimi.

Brunetka, spiesząc za swoim przełożonym, starała się rozglądać, żeby mieć jakiekolwiek rozeznanie w posunięciach pozostałych drużyn. Po swojej prawej stronie zauważyła jasnoróżowy blask, gdy nieliczne promyki słońca odbiły się od rozproszonej postaci Senbonzakury. Strumień drobnych ostrzy pomknął na żądanie swojego pana w kierunku Kusaki, ale został zatrzymany przez lodową tarczę, wzniesioną w ostatnim momencie. Chwilę później, śladem Senbonzakury podążył Shikai Zabimaru, jednak ten atak został również odparty. Eiki oderwała wzrok od sponiewieranego Abaraia i w ostatniej chwili spojrzała w lewo. Zauważyła, że Soifon i Komamura wraz z oddziałami natarli na wroga i zostali odepchnięci potężnym uderzeniem reiatsu. Momentalnie złapała przyjaciela za postrzępiony, zakrwawiony płaszcz i pociągnęła w dół. Rudowłosa porucznik szybko poszła w ich ślady, ale na niewiele się to zdało, gdyż pod wpływem energii Pieczęci wszystkie gałęzie zaczęły się kruszyć. Shinigami poszybowali na ziemię. Wszystko spowiła ciemność.

wWwWwWw

Bolały ją plecy i zastanawiała się, co może powodować taki ból. Uchyliła powieki i jej oczy zarejestrowały mnóstwo kamiennych i lodowych odłamków. Jeden z nich musiał przygniatać ją do gruntu. Postarała się zawołać, ale jej ściśnięte płuca nie chciały współpracować. Spróbowała się poruszyć, ale to również się jej nie udało. Wtedy usłyszała słabe wołanie, ktoś wzywał jej imię.

- Rei! Rei, gdzie jesteś? – w poważnym, chłodnym głosie wychwyciła nutki paniki. Z westchnieniem uwolniła całe swoje reiatsu.

Kilka minut zabrało Toushirou zlokalizowanie źródła masywnego wyładowania energii duchowej. Podbiegł do niej i z troską spojrzał w zamglone, szafirowe oczy. Wytężył swoje siły i odepchnął kamień z jej pleców.

- Co z tobą? – zapytał, przyglądając się jej badawczo.

- Możesz sprawdzić, jak wyglądają moje plecy? – odpowiedziała cichym pytaniem. Miała na sobie swój zwyczajowy, przylegający do ciała strój odsłaniający ramiona i część pleców. Zaskoczony chłopak odwrócił ją i głośno wciągnął powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby. W międzyczasie dobiegła do nich Matsumoto.

- Rei-san, co się stało? – zawołała, na widok zadrapań podwładnej.

- Masz stłuczone plecy i wszędzie zdartą skórę, ale nic poważnego ci nie jest – powiedział stłumionym głosem, ignorując pytanie swojej porucznik. – Nie wiem, jak straciłem cię z oczu…

- To nieważne – szybko odpowiedziała brunetka. – To ty jesteś ranny. Ważne, że tobie nic się nie stało.

- Matsumoto cały czas była ze mną – wyjaśnił.

- Obowiązkiem porucznika jest dbać o plecy kapitana – stwierdziła Rangiku, poprawiając hakamę.

Hitsugaya musiał na moment odwrócić wzrok. Dopiero teraz, gdy miał poważne kłopoty, zdołał dostrzec obecność prawdziwych przyjaciół w oddziałach Gotei 13. _I nie tylko przyjaciół_, pomyślał, spoglądając na Rei. Ich uszu dobiegł tupot kilku par stóp. Obejrzeli się i zobaczyli biegnących w ich stronę Rukię i Ichigo.

- Toushirou, z wami też wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, patrząc na troje Shinigami z dziesiątego składu. Odpowiedziały mu krótkie skinięcia.

- Rukia! Ichigo! – odezwał się kolejny głos. Przy stojących pojawił się Renji.

- Co się stało? – młoda Kuchiki natychmiast zwietrzyła niebezpieczeństwo.

- Jakbyście nie wiedzieli – prychnął. – Rozejrzyjcie się.

Brunetka dopiero teraz spojrzała w niebo i jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. Sklepienie było bardzo nisko i przybrało ciemnoczerwoną barwę. Wszędzie królował mrok. Najbardziej jednak przerażał widok, który roztaczał się przed nimi: ogromny, kamienny zamek, na szczycie którego lśnił lodowy posąg.

- Tak, to musi być zamek Kusaki – zgodził się Abarai, dobrze interpretując ich spojrzenia. – Jesteśmy prawdopodobnie uwięzieni wewnątrz jego królestwa.

- To co powinniśmy zrobić? – zapytał wstrząśnięty Kurosaki.

- Jakbym ja miał to wiedzieć – odburknął czerwonowłosy.

W odpowiedzi na te słowa przed grupką pojawił się niewielki wir, z którego wyłoniły się dwie kobiety.

- Yoruichi-san – wykrzyknął Ichigo, podbiegając bliżej.

- Kapitan Soifon – dodała Eiki, podchodząc razem z partnerem.

- Ichigo, każda sekunda się liczy – powiedziała Shihouin.

- Generał powstrzymuje ten wymiar przed rozszerzaniem się – poinformowała spokojna zwierzchniczka oddziałów specjalnych. – Rozkazano nam zabić Kusakę Soujirou w trakcie poszerzania jego imperium.

- Ale jak mamy to zrobić? – brunetka powtórzyła pytanie zastępczego Shinigami.

- Musimy się wspiąć na szczyt zamku – wyjaśniła kobieta-kot. – Tylko wtedy będzie możliwe rozbicie centralnej wieży. Musimy się pospieszyć, wykorzystać fakt, że na razie Kusaka nie może się ruszać.

Wszyscy skinęli głowami. Brwi Toushirou ponownie były zmarszczone z irytacji. _Znowu ktoś się wtrąca_, pomyślał zdenerwowany, ale tym razem nie miał mocy, żeby im zabronić. Ichigo przytaknął kobiecie.

- Zaczekajcie – kolejny głos sprawił, że Rei uśmiechnęła się przebiegle. – W końcu możemy się zabawić.

Madarame Ikkaku i Ayasegawa Yumichika stali w jednej z prawie nietkniętych uliczek, podpierając mury. Uśmiechali się drapieżnie, a ich miny w końcu nie były ponure.

- Nie mam zamiaru czekać bezczynnie – dodał po chwili, zbliżając się do oddziału uderzeniowego.

- Zgadzam się z Ikkaku – stwierdził Yumichika, idąc za przyjacielem.

Wtedy nad ich głowami rozległy się ryki, które przykuły ich uwagę.

- Zaczęło się – powiedziała spokojnie Yoruichi, patrząc na Soifon.

W blasku oślepiającego światła pojawiły się dziesiątki Hollowów. Shinigami unieśli Zanpakutou i ustawili je w pozycji bojowej. Shihouin odwróciła się do nich:

- Nie przejmujcie się nimi – krzyknęła. – Zostawcie je nam. Idziemy, Soifon. Shunko!

Ramiona kobiet zaczęły świecić niebezpiecznym światłem, gdy reiatsu zgromadziło się na ich plecach, rozrywając ubrania. Rzuciły się na napierające Hollowy, uderzając nieosłoniętymi rękoma i nogami. Kapitan drugiego składu dodatkowo wykorzystała Shikai Suzumebachi, by jeszcze skuteczniej wyeliminować zagrożenie.

Ichigo zerknął na pozostałych i skinął poważnie głową.

- Musimy dostać się na szczyt – obwieścił, zaś Eiki spojrzała na niego, jak na osobę niepoczytalną. _Po co on powtarza coś oczywistego?_ Po chwili jednak jej uwagę przykuła Matsumoto, która podeszła do Toushirou z małym pakunkiem.

- Kapitanie… – w jej dało się usłyszeć wahanie. Hitsugaya odwrócił się do niej z pytaniem w bladych oczach. – Weź to.

W jej dłoniach spoczywało kapitańskie haori z wyszytym emblematem dziesiątego składu. Wzruszenie ścisnęło srebrnowłosego za gardło. Przez moment patrzył na szatę z pełnym radości uniesieniem, ale po chwili uczucie zostało stłumione przez rezygnację. Pochylił głowę, odwracając wzrok od symbolu pełnionej rangi. Jednak dodające odwagi uśmiechy zgromadzonych Shinigami z różnych dywizji i ciepło w oczach Rei sprawiły, że zabrał materiał z rąk swojej porucznik i narzucił na hakamę, odrzucając sponiewierany płaszcz, który wcześniej należał do Kusaki. W jego spojrzeniu zalśniła determinacja.

- Matsumoto… – odezwał się, nie patrząc na nią. – Pilnuj moich pleców.

- Tak jest, kapitanie.

Jak na komendę, wszyscy rzucili się do biegu. Po chwili Renji, Rukia i Ichigo oddalili się od małego oddziału Hitsugayi. Rangiku spojrzała na tych, którzy pozostali i westchnęła.

- Znowu muszę się z wami męczyć? – zapytała złośliwie.

- Nie tylko ty, Rangiku-san – dodała brunetka.

- Zamknijcie się, obie – odwarknął Ikkaku, patrząc z uśmiechem na plecy drobnej przyjaciółki.

Toushirou poprowadził ich pod samo podnóże ogromnego zamku i zaczął się wspinać, korzystając z shuunpo, by skakać wyżej. Czwórka oficerów bez wahania podążyła za nim, ale musieli się zatrzymać w momencie, gdy ogromna, biała istota odpaliła w ich stronę elektryczny pocisk. _Cholera_, zaklął Shirou. _Tylko niech Rei nie przyjdzie do głowy skorzystanie z Konran no Seishi._ Skoczył w kierunku mknącej kuli i machnął mieczem.

- Króluj na zmarzniętych niebiosach, Hyorinmaru!

Lodowy smok wyślizgnął się z Zanpakutou i pomknął w kierunku zagrożenia, a po chwili zderzył z jednym z pocisków. Drugim zajął się Madarame, który z okrzykiem uwolnił Shikai i ciął przez niego włócznią. Istota na tym nie skończyła, posyłając serię strzałów w stronę rudowłosej kobiety, która spadła poziom niżej.

- Matsumoto! – krzyknął Hitsugaya, widząc, co się dzieje z jego podwładną. Dobiegł do zastępczyni równocześnie z Rei, która uwolnioną Kaze no Kitai zniszczyła kilka kolejnych pocisków.

Istota podleciała bliżej, szykując się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu, gdy z dołu uderzyło w nią ogromne reiatsu. Hitsugaya spojrzał na przyjaciółkę z rezygnacją, ale na twarzach Ayasegawy i Madarame pojawiły się oznaki ulgi.

- Ten potwór potrafi się ruszać? – zapytała Rangiku, mając na myśli zamek Kusaki.

- Nie, to nie to – odparł zadowolony Ikkaku. – Ta energia należy do… Kapitanie!

Przez całe skrzydło kamiennego budynku przetoczył się huk i pojawiła się ziejąca wyrwa. Kenpachi, bez opaski na prawym oku ponownie zamachnął się mieczem.

- Z drogi! – wrzasnął, uderzając.

- Pospieszmy się – warknął Toushirou, widząc, że pozostanie w miejscu mogło być niebezpieczne.

W kilku skokach znaleźli się na szczycie i zamarli. Przed nimi rozciągał się płaski teren, na którym dominowały Menosy i pomniejsze Hollowy. Odcinały drogę do centralnej, lodowej wieży, na której stał nieruchomo Kusaka. Usta Gillianów otworzyły się i każdy uformował czerwoną kulę.

- Cero! – wrzasnęła Rei, podnosząc rękę do góry. Pozwoliła, żeby uwolniona Kaze no Kitai stopiła się z jej ciałem i uformowała energetyczny miecz. – Bankai! Sora no Kitai.

- Bankai! – również Hitsugaya skoncentrował się na drugiej formie swojego Zanpakutou. Na jego plecach pojawiły się potężne skrzydła i ogon. – Daiguren Hyorinmaru.

Dwa potężne ostrza zetknęły się z najniebezpieczniejszą bronią Menosów, likwidując ją. Z kolei Ikkaku, Yumichika i Rangiku, uwalniając Shikai, natarli na słabsze Hollowy, które również blokowały drogę.

- Prawie dotarliśmy – wydyszała rudowłosa, niszcząc prochem Haineko kolejnego wroga. – Kapitanie, mam pomysł.

- O czym ty mówisz? – zapytał, zbliżając się do niej i jednocześnie niszcząc kolejne Cero. Rei, widząc, że Matsumoto mówi i zaprzestała walki, stanęła przed nimi, na moment odwołując Bankai.

- Czerwony jak krew, żółty jak piasek, gorący jak słońce, zabójczy jak miecz, przybądź na moje wezwanie. Strażniku południa odpowiedz na inkantację. Bakudou, numer 83. Ognista zapora!

Wokół nich uniosła się ściana ognia. Brunetka zachwiała się, ale szybko została podtrzymana przez partnera. Patrzył na nią z niepokojem, ale widząc, że nic jej nie jest, skupił się na słowach zastępczyni.

- Jest tylko jedna droga – kontynuowała, przyglądając się, jak ramię srebrnowłosego nie puszcza talii młodej oficer. W jej umyśle rozbłysło wspomnienie Ichimaru i kobieta poczuła, jakby została uderzona pięścią między oczy. Potrząsnęła głową. – Jeśli połączymy nasze ataki, powinno nam się udać zrobić wyrwę w ich defensywie. Wtedy będziesz mógł się przez nią przedostać.

- Ale… – próbował zaprotestować, jednak stanowcze spojrzenia czworga oficerów powstrzymały go.

- Podoba mi się ten pomysł – krzyknął Ikkaku. – Ale, Matsumoto, sam zrobię tą wyrwę. Rei, zlikwiduj osłonę.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową i zrobiła dłonią ruch, jakby cięła sznurek na wysokości szyi. Ogień momentalnie zniknął, zaś na jej dłoni ponownie pojawiła się energia. Madarame zaczął szybko kręcić włócznią.

- Ikkaku… – wymówiła ostrożnie jego imię, gdy zrozumiała, co zamierza zrobić.

- Naprawdę chcesz tego użyć? – dodał Yumichika, patrząc porozumiewawczo na przyjaciółkę.

- Kapitanie Hitsugaya, Matsumoto – zwrócił się do dwójki, która nie znała jego małego sekretu. – Proszę, abyście zachowali to w sekrecie. Bankai!

Mężczyznę spowił ciemny dym, zza którego wyłoniło się jaskrawoczerwone reiatsu formujące kształt dwóch smoków. Eiki parsknęła śmiechem, widząc ogłupiałą minę Shirou. _Ostatnio coraz więcej osób prezentuje swój Bankai_, pomyślała. _Ciekawe, kto jeszcze nas zaskoczy? Może młoda Kuchiki…_

- Ryuumon Hozukimaru – Madarame zakończył transformację. Na jego barkach spoczywał trzyczęściowy topór z ogromnymi ostrzami. Równocześnie w oddali zajaśniał Senkei Senbonzakury Kageyoshi.

Trzeci oficer dywizji Zarakiego zakręcił ogromnym Zanpakutou i rzucił go przed siebie, niszcząc Menosy. Chwilę po nim, zaatakowała Rei, poprawiając jego uderzenie elektrycznym wstrząsem pochodzącym z Sora no Kitai.

- Idź! – krzyknęła do partnera, nie spuszczając wzroku z szybko regenerujących się Gillianów.

Po jego odejściu musiała się skupić na natychmiastowym zablokowaniu Cero. W tym momencie, odparcie ataków Menosów należało do niej, gdyż Bankai Ikkaku musiał odzyskać straconą na potężny atak energię. Matsumoto i Ayasegawa zajęli się mniejszymi, choć liczniejszymi Hollowami.

Tymczasem Hitsugaya przemknął na skrzydłach Daiguren Hyorinmaru między niezdolnymi do walki Menosami i pomknął ramię w ramię z Kurosakim w stronę centralnej wieży. Unosili się w górę dzięki sile swojego reiatsu i wyczekiwali na atak. Nastąpił, gdy byli niedaleko szczytu wieży. Kilka wyglądających jak Hyorinmaru lodowych smoków kierowało się w ich stronę z ogromną prędkością. Ichigo umknął przed ich uderzeniami, ale wściekły Toushirou machnął Zanpakutou i posłał w ich kierunku jego formę Bankai, która zderzyła się z nimi i zlikwidował zagrożenie. Pomarańczowowłosy znalazł się przed Kusaką szybciej niż młody kapitan i musiał sobie poradzić ze złotym strumieniem energii, który przypominał potężne Cero, ale Shirou nie pozwolił chłopcu samemu mierzyć się z siłą Królewskiej Pieczęci. Daiguren Hyorinmaru przebił się przez lodową osłonę hybrydy i unieruchomił ją, wgryzając się w jej szyję. Z ust Soujirou wyrwał się krzyk bólu. Kurosaki, korzystając z danej mu okazji, wbił Tensę Zangetsu głęboko między czerwone ślepia bestii i przytrzymał.

- Getsuga Tenshou – krzyknął i potężne uderzenie rozłupało lodową głowę. Jednocześnie skruszyły się ogromne skrzydła, zaś rozlokowane w dole Hollowy straciły możliwość regeneracji.

Nie istniała już moc, która trzymałaby wieżę w całości, zatem ona również zaczęła się rozpadać. W niebo strzelił błękitny promień, niszczący ściany nowego wymiaru. Wszystkie Menosy zniknęły i Rei, po pokonaniu ostatniego z nich, przyspieszyła do shuunpo, kierując się w stronę, z której docierało pulsowanie reiatsu jej zwierzchnika.

Hitsugaya opadł na lód obok Kurosakiego i odwołał Bankai. Ze smutkiem wpatrywał się w skuloną sylwetkę Kusaki podpierającego się na Hyorinmaru. Mężczyzna dyszał z wysiłku, ale w jego wzroku nadal płonęła nienawiść i chęć zemsty.

- Idź, Toushirou – spokojnie powiedział Ichigo, patrząc na ciemnowłosego przeciwnika.

Srebrnowłosy wyprostował się i złapał Zanpakutou obiema rękami. Wiatr hulający po Seireitei rozwiał jego krótkie włosy i kapitańskie haori. Przypominało ono o tym, że nie udało się mu rozprawić z byłym przyjacielem na takich warunkach, na jakich chciał to zrobić. _Zabiję go, będąc oficerem Gotei 13_, pomyślał gorzko. _Tak chyba musiało być_.

- Hitsugaya…

- Skończmy to – zaproponował cicho młodzieniec.

- Tak, skończmy…

Kusaka również złapał rękojeść miecza i skierował go przeciwko Shirou. Między nimi leniwie opadały płatki śniegu, zaś zlodowaciała powierzchnia przypominała obojgu miejsce, gdzie zostali właścicielami Hyorinmaru. Ruszyli na siebie z krzykiem i determinacją. Toushirou zdążył jeszcze zarejestrować pojawienie się Rei, ale dziewczyna nie miała zamiaru się wtrącać. Ostrza otarły się o siebie, żadne nie zostało zablokowane. Rezonując, przywołały wspomnienia.

_- Nie potrzebujemy obojga Shinigami. _

_ - Musimy wybrać jednego. _

_ - Niepotrzebny!_

_ - Nie do zaakceptowania!_

_ - Walczcie!_

_ - Hitsugaya! – wrzasnął ciemnowłosy, wyciągając miecz z pochwy. – Chcę Hyorinmaru!_

_ - Kusaka, ja… – srebrnowłosy nie mógł dokończyć zdania._

_ Miecz opadał w zwolnionym tempie. Na tyle zwolnionym, że niski chłopak zdążył wyciągnąć swój Zanpakutou, wyglądający identycznie, jak drugiego chłopca i zablokować uderzenie. Lodowy smok uniósł się nad nimi. _

Kusaka i Hitsugaya stali przy sobie. W stronę jaśniejącego nieba zaczęły unosić się duchowe cząsteczki, gdy jeden z nich umierał. Hyorinmaru upadł ze szczękiem na lód. Na haori Toushirou wykwitła krwistoczerwona plama. Tylko silny uścisk dłoni Ichigo powstrzymał Rei od podbiegnięcia do partnera.

- Mimo wszystko… – wyszeptał Soujirou. – Jesteś geniuszem. Dwa razy próbowałeś mnie zabić… Ale ja nie umrę. Odrodzę się.

Najmłodszy kapitan Gotei 13 patrzył na zakrwawione ostrze swojego Hyorinmaru, wystające z pleców byłego przyjaciela. Oddychał płytko, z bólu i natłoku uczuć. Na jego czole perliły się krople potu, od wysiłku i cierpienia. W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy.

- Kusaka… Zawsze będziemy przyjaciółmi.

- A co, jeśli ja… – słowa mężczyzny zostały przerwane. Zniknął w ostatnim błysku błękitnego światła. Wiatr rozwiał wszystkie pozostałości, a Kurosaki w końcu puścił brunetkę, która bez wahania podbiegła i objęła rannego przełożonego.

Shirou natychmiast odwzajemnił uścisk, ale nie był obecny myślami. Krążyły one wokół ostatnich słów Kusaki. _Jeśli… O co ci chodziło?_ Ocknął się dopiero, kiedy usłyszał kroki. Poluzował uchwyt wokół talii dziewczyny, która puściła go i stanęła obok.

- Dziękuję, Kurosaki – czuł, że jest mu winny te słowa.

- Jestem pewny, że żałował swoich czynów – odpowiedział Ichigo, przystając tuż przed nim. Rzucił chłopakowi Królewską Pieczęć, która zmaterializowała się po śmierci Soujirou. – Dostał to, czego chciał: walczył z tobą. Widzisz, póki żyjemy, będą zdarzały się sytuacje, kiedy nie będziemy się zgadzać z innymi. Ale tylko od ciebie zależy, jak to wpłynie na życie innych.

- Ichigo ma rację, Shirou – poparła go Eiki. – Kusaka wrócił z własnej woli. Chciał z tobą walczyć, nikt mu tego nie nakazał.

- Dobrze się czujesz? – dodał pomarańczowowłosy, patrząc, jak zwierzchnik dziesiątej dywizji zbladł. Widząc krótkie potaknięcie, uśmiechnął się. – Musicie przyznać, tym razem sprawy posunęły się za daleko. Wracajmy, Toushirou, Rei.

Hitsugaya, który na moment uśmiechnął się, słysząc słowa zastępczego Shinigami, spoważniał. Brunetka, patrząc na niego i wesołe błyski w szmaragdowych oczach, zaczęła się śmiać. Ichigo przenosił wzrok od jednego do drugiego, nie wiedząc, co się działo.

- Tak – westchnął srebrnowłosy. – Dla ciebie kapitan Hitsugaya, nie Toushirou.

Eiki, która bezgłośnie wymówiła dokładnie te same słowa, musiała podtrzymać się ramienia rannego, aby nie upaść ze śmiechu.

- Idziemy – powiedział i skierował się ku czekającym na wzgórzu Soukyoku Shinigami. Rei i Ichigo bez wahania poszli za nim.

wWwWwWw

Trzy tygodnie później Toushirou doszedł do wniosku, że nie może dłużej zbywać Rei swoim milczeniem. Dziewczyna starała się nie narzucać, ale przenikliwe spojrzenie Ukitake świadczyło o tym, że cierpiała. Późnym wieczorem wezwał ją do swojego gabinetu, a wcześniej upewnił się, że Matsumoto już wyszła. Nie chciał, żeby jego… ich życie prywatne stało się tematem plotek całej dywizji.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i po chwili dziewiąta oficer weszła spokojnym krokiem do pomieszczenia. Jej niezachwiana pewność siebie czasami denerwowała Hitsugayę, ale czego innego mógł się spodziewać po wychowance Ukitake Juushirou? Brunetka zbliżyła się do krzesła i usiadła, wpatrując się w swojego zwierzchnika z zainteresowaniem.

- Wiesz, dlaczego chciałem z tobą rozmawiać?

- Jeszcze nie – odpowiedziała, nagle cicha i zaniepokojona. – Ale podejrzewam, że się zaraz dowiem.

- Obiecałem ci, że porozmawiamy, jak wyjdziemy żywi z tego zamieszania z Kusaką.

- Mogłam się domyślić – wymamrotała, zajęta swoimi paznokciami. – Shirou… Wystarczy mi to, że zaakceptowałeś moje… motywy.

Widział, że było jej ciężko znajdować odpowiednie słowa, za którymi mogłaby się ukryć. Domyślał się, że to kolejny nawyk wyniesiony z Rukongai: zostawianie sobie wyjścia awaryjnego. Jednak tym razem nie chciał do tego dopuścić.

- Nie chowaj się za słówkami, Rei – był bardzo poważny. Nie wiedział jeszcze, jak ma rozwiązać tą sprawę. W swoich rozmyślaniach dotarł do tego, że protegowana Ukitake była dla niego bardzo ważna, ważniejsza od pozostałych członków dywizji czy przyjaciół. Chciał tylko, żeby przyznała się do swoich uczuć.

Spłoniła się i spuściła wzrok. Jej spojrzenie wyrażało na przemian strach i determinację. Czekała tak długo i w końcu dostała szansę, żeby głośno wyrazić swoje uczucia. Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i spojrzała prosto w szmaragdowe tęczówki przy… _ukochanego_, poprawił ją nachalny głosik w głowie.

- Ja… – zaczęła spokojnie, oddychając powoli i miarowo.

Wtedy do gabinetu wpadła zaaferowana Matsumoto. Obrzuciła oboje uważnym spojrzeniem i westchnęła z ulgą.

- Dobrze, że zastałam was razem, kapitanie, Rei-san – oboje lekko się zaczerwienili, słysząc słowo „razem" odnoszące się do nich. – Mam złe wieści.

- Co się stało? – zapytali równocześnie, zapominając o sprawie, o której mieli porozmawiać.

- Karakura jest atakowana – stwierdziła spokojnie. – Radar reiatsu zarejestrował dwóch osobników. Kapitan Kurotsuchi podejrzewa, że to mogą być bardzo silni Arrancar…

- Espada – poprawiła ją brunetka. – Oficerowie Aizena.

Hitsugaya Toushirou podniósł się i obrzucił obie podwładne badawczym spojrzeniem.

- Zaczęło się – wyszeptał. – Muszę natychmiast porozmawiać z generałem Yamamoto. Podejrzewam, że pozwoli mi poprowadzić drużynę do Karakury. Jestem to winien Kurosakiemu. Matsumoto… Daj znać młodej Kuchiki, porucznikowi Abarai, oficerom Ayasegawie i Madarame. Rei… Nie dokończymy teraz naszej rozmowy, ale będę o tym pamiętał. Porozmawiaj z Nemu. Możemy potrzebować zwolnienia blokad reiatsu.

- Tak jest – odpowiedziały. Matsumoto natychmiast zniknęła.

- Rei… – zatrzymał ją w drzwiach. – Kurosaki powiedział, że świata poza mną nie widzisz. Czy naprawdę myślałaś, że ja nic nie zauważę, skoro _on_ widział? Zastanów się nad tym, co chcesz mi powiedzieć. Idź.

Brunetka skinęła głową, zarumieniona i zmieszana. Spokojnie opuściła pomieszczenie i skierowała się ku kwaterze głównej departamentu technologicznego. Znowu czekała ich walka…

Koniec części 4

Ciąg dalszy w: „Alternatywa 5: Arrancar Saga"

Notka od bety: Wolne! Wakacje! oddala się do własnych wypocin, nucąc pod nosem piosenki Disneya

Notka od autorki: Jak ja czasami żałuję, że niektóre komentarze bety nie mogły zostać wstawione w tekst. Niestety, zaburzałyby całą kompozycję i dlatego tylko ja mogłam udławić się śmiechem, czytając o przyjaznych Hollowach-maszynistach… Jak ktoś się dobrze zastanowi, świat Dangai może być ciekawym miejscem do opisania. Na koniec jeszcze taka uwaga: od następnej części (czyli Arrancar Sagi) Alternatywa zmienia kategorię na M. Trochę się będzie działo więcej niż to, co zostało przedstawione przez mangakę. Zatem: do następnej część ^^


End file.
